NightShade
by Wastelander90
Summary: Danny's parents learn of his powers right after he gains them, and after just three months his mom has had enough. After his mothers betrayal, what is to become of Danny? Will he ever truly be the same? Or, will he fall from grace completely and destroy the whole world in the process? NEXT CHAPTER: May 05
1. Prelude

NightShade

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

I don't really have a great track record at keeping up with stories I write, but I'm going to try anyways.

ENJOY!

 **Prelude**

Daniel James Fenton was, on the outside, a rather unremarkable young man. He goes to school and squeaks by with a C average, hangs out with his two best friends every day, and plays video games until midnight. Many of his teachers call him a slacker who needs to buckle down and apply himself more, his classmates call him a looser and outcast, but his friends call him something much more special. Just four months ago Danny, as he likes to be known, was in a lab accident that made him something he never believed in. Something that his laughing stock parents call a ghost.

His mother, Maddie Fenton, is a no-nonsense PhD. In the field that she calls EctoSciences. His father, Jack Fenton, is a loveable oaf with his Masters in Theoretical Physics. Together the two built a large-scale device that was supposed to open a portal into another dimension where the dead were said to inhabit. Unfortunately, the device didn't work. Danny showed his two friends the device and went inside of it on a dare and stumbled over a coil. His hand slammed into the on switch, built on the inside because of his father's idiotic design flaw, and turned the portal on. One hundred milliamps are enough to stop your heart, Danny had about 15 amps course through him.

His two best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, screamed when they saw Danny erupt into a green portal. Sam had tears running down her face while Tuck fell to his knees with his mouth wide open. They just lost their best friend in the blink of an eye, or so they thought. When he emerged from the green portal with white hair and glowing green eyes, clad in a black and white hazmat suit, they were dumbfounded. He collapsed to the floor and reverted back to his original teenage form.

Daniel James Fenton is a remarkable young man who, after just four months, began his career as a hero fighting ghosts that escape from the portal created by his parents. Unfortunately for him, they have the whole thing caught on security camera…

 **End of Prelude**

Okay, nothing wrong with a little world building. I figure a younger and non-overpowered Danny joining the Titans would be much more interesting. I know I don't enjoy reading a Danny that is super strong with tons of gadgets and cool weaponry. No scythes, swords, and anything else like that. Just plain vanilla Danny joining the DC universe. Which brings me to my last point, this is mostly Danny and the Titans but we will see bigger DC names crop up from time to time.

Published: Oct. 21, 2017

Word Counts

Story 360

Total 487


	2. Blood Blossom

Nightshade

It's been quite a long while since I wrote anything on Fanfiction so I figure I'd best give you guys an update. Last year after I published the prelude I fell into a bit of a depression. The girl I had a crush on didn't have reciprocating feelings, which hurt my ego pretty bad.

Then I fell into a bottle of vodka from November to the end of December to cope with all the bull**** that my boss was trying to put us through. I work retail and we regularly get two trucks near Christmas that are over 2500 pieces each, making a single night be 5000 boxes overall. Well my boss wanted us to work three trucks one day, then two trucks for five days with one night off each week. He got canned after he couldn't deliver on that.

After December I straightened out my life. Started to see a really cool girl, started my first semester of college, and even got a new position in my store. Okay enough of all that, you guys aren't here for that SO onto the story.

Chapter 1

Maddie sat in the lab talking to Jack about their son for the past three months. During nights, Maddie would get wine drunk and take out her anger at Jack about his poor design choices and how she would never forgive him for what he did to their son. Then the next morning they would both be in the lab talking about equations and probabilities on whether their son was still human. These past three months told them both that he was at least half human and half ghost.

However, all that knowledge meant next to nothing next to the fact that Danny seemed to withdraw from them almost completely. He never once talked to them these months about what had happened. At first, they thought it was because of the shock, but now they think that they simply scare him.

As Jack stepped back from a whiteboard filled with numbers and equations, he finally said, "Perhaps if we could find his ecto-resonance we could create a machine that could separate him on the…"

"That would most likely shred his internal organs Jack!" Maddie snapped.

Jack stroked the stubble on his face and sighed. He sat on a chair and put his face into his hands.

"Jack, do you think he will ever truly trust us?" Maddie asked for the hundredth time.

"Mad, two months ago I would have said of course, but now I think he's lost to us. His grades are slipping, he's not doing his chores, and now he's fighting ghosts!" Jack exploded. He was tired and angry now.

"Jack, calm down. I think I hear…" Maddie started, but knew that Jack was about to go into a tirade.

"I wouldn't have a problem with him fighting them if he would just trust us. Some days I want to get my hands on his other half and wring his neck. Then I would destroy him Molecule by Molecule!" Jack screamed to the heavens.

"I hear ya Jack, but he's our son! We need to help him, but what if he can't be separated?" Maddie asked.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. He went back to the whiteboard and erased the equations and started over. Something would save his son, he just knew it…

TT-NS-DP

Danny had been eating breakfast in the kitchen when he heard his dad start to yell downstairs. He went to the door to the lab and opened it slightly to listen in, but what he heard turned his stomach. "… I would destroy him molecule by molecule," his dad screamed angrily followed by his mom saying, "I hear ya Jack…"

He shut the door at that moment and went back to eating, feeling the tears start to roll down his face. His parents wanted to destroy him, and that's all he would think about. He looked down at his eggs and swallowed really hard, trying to force his tears back. He got up, leaving the eggs uneaten and left the house.

After making it down the road, he went down an alleyway and turned into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. His clothing went from normal to a black and white hazmat suit, his hair turned from black to white, but most striking of all was his eyes went from a vibrant electric blue to a sunken emerald green. He turned invisible and flew to his best friends' house.

He knocked on Tucker's window and saw his friend open his curtains. Tuck was confused looking through the glass and nearly jumped when he heard another knock on it. He said, "Come in!" through the panes knowing it must've been Danny.

Danny phased through the glass and said, "You're not going to believe what I just heard!"

Tuck turned around to his computer and asked, "What's up dude?"

Danny watched as his friend unpaused his game, then said, "My parents want to destroy me dude."

Tuck turned to look at him with concern. "Like you failed a test bad, or like they found you out bad?" Tucker asked softly.

"They still don't know it's me, but I can't help but feel hurt by what they said," Danny said sadly.

Tucker nodded and pulled out his phone, "We need Sam here dude. She's probably the only one who could get you back to normal."

As Sam picked up the phone, Danny's mouth emits the blue mist. He sighed and said, "I need to go dude. It's probably just some small-time ghost, so I'll be back soon."

He phased out through the roof and followed through the streets looking for the ghost. He went through the air fast, not knowing that his own mother was looking right at him waiting for him to fall into her trap.

TT-NS-DP

Maddie had decided to take things into her own hands now. She was going to capture Danny using bait and force the ghost to leave her son. That's why she was looking at the box ghost with her anti-ghost net launcher ready. Any ghost that gets caught in the net gets a small shock that disrupts their energy, effectively capturing them.

It only took about a minute for her son to find the ghost. He ended the fight with a single shot of his green ray, that's when she launched her net at him. He didn't know what hit him as the net shocked him. The box ghost phased through the ground and was gone.

Maddie came out of the shadows and said, "Leave my son, Ghost!"

Danny struggled with the net as a myriad of different thoughts went through his head. Any time he tried to use his powers he would get shocked. It was a small shock, but it made him move away from the net instinctively.

Maddie kept walking towards Danny and said, "If you don't get out of my son I will use blood blossom on you, you ectoplasmic MONSTER!"

"Mom, please! It's only me!" Danny pleaded as he kept trying to escape. He was now officially panicking as his mom approached him.

"You won't trick me using my sons voice, ghost!" Maddie took out a syringe filled with a red fluid. She got very close to Danny and said, "This is liquified blood blossom, enough to stop a ghost cold. This is your last chance, you monster!"

Danny started to cry, "It's just me mom, please don't…" but before he could finish she injected him with the fluid.

Danny felt his lungs close, as he fell to the ground. He started to shake uncontrollably as the fluid hit his blood. His veins felt like they were on fire, and his lungs felt like they had collapsed. His already slow heartbeat had almost completely stopped. Worst of all, he felt so helpless. He needed to get out of here, that's all he knew for certain.

A black mist surrounded his body, and his disappeared with a pop.

TT-NS-DP

A woman dressed in a deep blue cloak was meditating and focusing her energy on the roof of Titan Tower. Her name is Raven Roth of Azeroth, Teen Titan.

"Ms. Roth, I need your help," a deep voice belonging to a man spoke.

She opened her eyes and narrowed them at a green man with a face scar. "Who are you?" She asked defensively.

"I am clockwork, ghost of time. I need your help to save a young ghost who is dying of blood blossom poisoning," the green ghost called Clockwork said as he shifted from a young man to an old and feeble looking man with a long grey beard.

Raven sighed and dropped her legs to the ground. "How do I know what your intentions are? Furthermore, how do I know that this ghost I'm trying to save isn't some monster?" Raven inquired.

The old ghost knew she was testing him, trying to sense his alignment and read his mind. He let her into his mind for a second and said, "The ghost is half human."

Ravens eyes widened as she both felt and heard the truth. She knows the sorrow she felt for him, for she knew what it was like to only be half human. She sighed and agreed to help. She was surrounded by green in an instant, and then in a great library in the next moment.

Her eyes found a boy with white hair lying on a table. His eyes were red, his veins bore a sickly black color, and his skin was pale. She put her hands on him and summoned all the poison into her own body. All the pain fled the boy and went to her, and for a moment she could feel deaths embrace…

That's the first chapter and I must say, better late by a year, then never! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all have a great day.

Published 02-10-18

Story word count: 1449

Total word count: 1678


	3. Tower of Time

I want to thank those of you who've written reviews on my story, it really does mean a lot to me. I am also going to be using some of Raven's powers from the comics as they're a bit more fleshed out there. She's an empath after all, so I figure why not use those powers. Read the end for a bit of context on why this story is a bit late this time around.

Anyway, without further ado…

Nightshade

Raven looked wide eyed into the red eyes of the half human being, feeling all of his pain leave him was a bit relieving. The only problem she had now was that this poison was in her, slowly attempting to take her life. She watched as the boy's eyes shut and she felt him drift off to sleep, before she fell herself.

"The poison is very potent to the undead. Small doses are enough to kill us, but to most other beings it's nothing more than a harmless flower. He is lucky to be alive still and all thanks to that are for you," Clockwork spoke from behind her.

"It stings a bit. Are you sure that it's not lethal to people like me," Raven said, all the while biting her lip.

Clockwork frowned a little, but shrugged and said, "It's shouldn't be lethal to half demons, it should be out of your system some time in the next couple hours. Until then you should rest."

Clockwork motioned her to follow him as he flew through his tower. She obliged him, weakly walking through the halls of his enormous tower until they reached a room that held a couple lounge chairs.

The old ghost shifted into his younger self and said, "You may rest here for now. I imagine you have more questions, but to answer an important question from earlier. The ghost is called Danny Phantom, and he has been protecting his town from being invaded by ghosts for the better part of three months."

Raven nodded from the comfort of the chair. Her vision, which was blurry, didn't see the large tomes on the walls and the vast array of books that were before her. All she could affix her eyes to was this ghost called Clockwork. She took in his presence as it continually shifted from young to older to elder before saying, "How do you know about him? I get that you are this 'ghost of time' but why him specifically?"

Clockwork let out a small sigh, and said, "You asked me earlier if you were helping a monster. Truth be told, I knew of his coming before all other ghosts. I saw many potential paths that this boy would take, however I had hoped he would fall into the path where his father wired their security system." He paused as his eyes drifted to the main viewing platform.

As he looked back, he saw the irritation in her eyes. He smiled, "He is newly turned, only three months from his death day. Even still, almost all paths he would have been on would have led him to lose his family; then he would lose his humanity."

"You keep saying paths. What are these paths that you see?" Raven asked feeling angry at herself for being convinced to take part in this. She reigned her anger in waiting for an answer.

"Many believe that time is a simple construct of events that must happen from one moment to the next, but as the 'ghost of time' as you put it, I see things much differently. I see all potential futures that may come to be. For instance, in the near future you might succumb to the will of Trig…" Clockwork began, only to be cut off by Ravens eyes glowing red and multiplying.

"As I was saying, some events are more malleable than others. In very rare circumstances, events are indeed set into stone. His coming as half ghost is an example of an event that is set in stone, but his father installing cameras in his lab instead of his wife is an example of an unfixed event," Clockwork paused.

Ravens eyes returned to normal and she nodded. "I see, then what path is he on now?" She inquired

Clockwork took a moment to think about his answer before beginning. "Let's go off of what we know to start with. He has just lost his family in the worst possible way. They have discovered the truth about his turning early, and have taken actions that would have killed him completely. He teleported into the ghost zone, slowly dying, and I have taken actions to save him," Clockwork stopped talking and asked, "Feel well enough to walk again?"

Raven nodded as she slowly got up, but noticed now where she was. She catalogued the knowledge of this library into her memory. She followed him into the main viewing room. Clockwork gazed into the mirror like vail and sighed.

"Unfortunately, there is not much I can't see on his current path. If left unchecked, he would become darker and crueler to those whom cross his path. He would return home, and be force to kill his own parents. His friends and sister would learn of what he did, and capture him the way they had capture all ghosts they have encountered. Under direction from another halfa, they would turn him over to the government. Once there, they would contain and experiment on him. After a few years he would escape and go into the ghost zone, where he would become more powerful over time. After learning the identity of the other halfa from another ghost, this broken and mad boy will return to the land of the living…" Clockworks eyes began to widen.

Raven watched as the future would quickly jump from one event to another, almost sporadically.

"This evil boy would, after a long and arduous fight, slay his sister and former friends. Then he would fight the halfa whom had a hand in turning him over to the government years before. The battle would take many years and leave the world in ruins. I don't see the victor in this contest, but I see his demise. Your own father breaches the barrier to the worlds and slays him," Clockwork finished grimly.

If Raven could show emotion right now, it would have been almost elated joy. At least her father was good for something. She turned from the glass vail and said, "It sounds like his death is the only option." A statement that she did not take pleasure in, and one that she doubted she could carry out alone.

Clockworks eyes pierced hers and spoke, "He would be ended from this potential outcome. I have already seen to that, at any rate. He has another fate that lay before him. One where he doesn't return home at all. Nothing is concrete from the world I would help facilitate."

Ravens eyes widened and said in horror, "I'm not going to kill him!"

Clockwork broke out into a smile, "No, you take him back to the land of the living and help him survive."

Raven then sighed and began to mull over her options. She couldn't let the whole world get destroyed, but she also couldn't figure out how to tell her team either. 'Hey guys, this is Danny Phantom! He's going to be staying with us for a while. Oh by the way, he's a ghost!' Yeah right, Robin would just jump at the opportunity.

Clockwork broke her out of her thoughts by saying, "The decision is yours to make, I cannot force you to do anything. I have one more shot at preventing this future despite your decision. It's more dangerous, but I think I may be able to steer this train wreck to an agreeable conclusion."

Raven was truly afraid in this moment. She closed her eyes and said, "I don't think I will be able to take on this responsibility, nevertheless I will think about it. Once this poison is out of my system, you will have my answer."

Clockwork nodded and brought her back to the library. Once there, she sat back down and slowly began to sober from the poison in her veins. She looked over to the books, then back to clockwork. He slowly nodded, all too curious about which story she would pick from his extensive library of knowledge.

End of chapter!

So that is the end of yet another chapter!

Firstly, I had started this chapter around the end of October, but then when I went to pick it back up in November a little game came out, Fallout 76. I realized that Bethesda will never again release a good Fallout game, so I decided to collide two games that I am very fond of; D&D and Fallout. Many have done this combination before me, but I'm taking it one step further. I've spent what time I had in November and most of December writing out the Rule book portion of the tabletop version of fallout. So far, I've covered the short introduction and the character creation portion. I have a lot of work ahead of me though, and I haven't touched the weapons, or monsters portion of said book.

Secondly, school picked up this month and I came off of all the progress I made on Fall&Out that I remembered I started this chapter four months ago. I'm now managing my time a little better now, so here is my new schedule. M. Tu. W. are school days so no updates! Th. and F. are work/F&O/(leftover) Homework so no updates. Sat/Sun are going to be dedicated to this story from now on so expect another chapter at the end of next week. NOT THIS WEEK. The new chapters will be out specifically on Sunday as Saturday will be the start of a new chapter and D&D with my family and friends later on at night.

Lastly: work is beginning to screw me on hours so now I'm only working Sunday, Thursday, and Friday. Normally work doesn't interfere with the story so if I can get more hours I'll take them while doing this story.

Word count: 1330

Total word count: 1714


	4. Tough Decision

Nightshade

Raven searched through many of the tomes at first, but quickly realized they were almost entirely written in long forgotten languages. She then moved on to the books and discovered that many of them are written in Latin, a language she was not very fluent in. She sighed and settled back on the chair in the library. It was then that she decided to truly think about how she could help this boy, preferably without getting too involved in his life.

' _If I were to take on such responsibility, then I would have to bring him to Jump City at least. Then what would I do with him?'_ She began the train of thoughts. _'I might try to convince my team into taking him in for a little while,'_ But her mind wandered back to her earlier thought about what Robin would do. _'Perhaps that isn't the best option, but I can't leave him alone,'_ Raven stopped for a moment as she felt her stomach growl. Right now, she could go for some pizza.

' _FOCUS!'_ She screamed into her mind with enough force to throw a couple of dusty tomes from their home on the shelves to the ground.

' _If I were to bring him back with me without talking to my team, there will be hell to pay. Robin won't be happy with me,'_ She thought to herself.

Raven looked around the room, but failed to find Clockwork anywhere. She got up from her chair and went to the glass vail room hoping to find him. When she didn't, she mumbled under her breath, "Where are you, Clockwork?"

"Right behind you," came the rasp of the elder ghost.

Raven stiffened, but didn't jump at the sound of his voice.

"I know I said I would give you an answer when I recovered, but I realized this task is much bigger than myself…" Raven began.

"I sense a but coming after you statement," Clockwork bluntly pointed out the obvious.

She sighed, " _But_ , I'm going to have to talk with my team." She paused before asking the most important bit of information, "How long will he be out?"

Clockwork looked deep in thought, before coming to a definitive, "About a day, maybe less."

"Is there a way for you to bring me back to my world so I can talk to the Titans? I want to take him, but I need to know what arrangements I'll have to make before he comes with me," Raven explained.

"So, you will take him on?" Clockwork asked quizzically.

"I will look after him, hopefully I won't be alone in this endeavor," Raven stated in agreement.

Clockwork raised his staff and slammed it onto the ground. The whole world shifted many different shades of green until there was a pop. They were back on the Titans Tower once more, and for the first time Raven was happy to see the moon and any other color than green.

"I will return here with Danny when you call me again. I will be watching, I hope beyond hope that the decision that is reached is amicable to all parties," Clockwork stopped. "I am truly sorry Raven Roth," the ghost finished.

"Why?" Raven asked, almost taken aback.

"I am sorry to have manipulated you, to have used you like this for my own ends. If you ever have need me, I will be there for you. Just know that you are not alone in this big world," Clockwork stated.

Raven frowned, but before she could say anything clockwork slammed his staff back on the ground. "Time IN!" He cried as he vanished in a cloud of green.

Raven shivered as she felt the whole world shift and begin to move again. She shook her head, then moved to the stairway access. She walked down the stairs slowly, almost as if dragging her feet. She looked at the ground, and for the first time noticed a necklace with a big C with a W behind it.

' _I hope this wasn't just some hallucination,_ ' she thought as she reached Robins door. She knew the boy wonder got very little sleep, and what little he did get was always restless. The man was clearly going a mile a minute, and she could only hope it wouldn't be strait into a brick wall.

Three knocks. Most times three knocks are quick and deliberate, however these three knocks seemed to drag on for a while. The door slid open to a half-dressed Robin, who groggily asked, "What is it?"

"I need to talk with everyone in the morning," Raven merely said.

Robin looked at her for a moment, before looking at a clock on the wall. "Is everything okay?" Robin asked with mild concern in his voice.

"I'm hoping that this is all a hallucination from lack of sleep, but I figure it won't hurt to tell you this. I was contacted by a ghost," Raven started only for Robin to cut her off.

"Are ghosts real?" He asked her. He knew that she was the team's only magic user, not to mention she seemed to know these things.

"They are, but there aren't a ton of them in the world. Most of the more benevolent ghosts simply have unfinished business in the world and pass on after their purpose is fulfilled. The less common are manifestations of obsession that can manipulate the world around them. The least common are so powerful that they take a visible form that any who observe them can see. Until recent events, there were rumors of an extinct race of ghost that are masters of both life and death…" Raven said ominously.

Robin absorbed this new information before asking, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"The ghost gave it to me," Raven answered.

"Go rest. If you still have it on in the morning, then what happened must have been real," Robin rationalized.

Raven nodded. She could always count on Robin being logical enough to tell her what was what. She went back to her room and fell to her bed; quickly she fell asleep.

NS :Fenton Works: NS

Maddie came to in her kitchen with a bit of a headache. She gazed from her empty glass to her watch on her wrist. It was now Five Thirty, and she had spent a good bit of time drinking before blacking out. She got up from her spot and slowly went through the kitchen to the stairs before a sickening feeling hit her stomach. She ran through the hall to the guest bathroom and threw up.

Jazz's alarm went off after about thirty seconds of Maddie brushing her teeth. As she spit out the paste in her mouth, Jazz's foot falls echoed down the steps. Maddie threw water on her face and smelled her own breath. Her eyes were clearly reddened from a night of drinking, but she hoped Jazz wouldn't read into it too much.

Maddie left the bathroom and checked for Jazz. She could hear her in the kitchen, so she snuck upstairs. As she made it half way, the floor board creaked. _'Damn these stairs'_ Maddie thought.

Jazz stuck her head out from the kitchen and said, "Morning mom."

"Morning sunshine, I'm gunna hit the hay. Spent the whole night in the lab trying to get an experiment to work," Maddie lied.

"Okay mom," Jazz said silently.

Maddie went all the way upstairs and then went strait to her room, she fell onto her bed and passed out; clearly oblivious to what she did the night before.

NS :Titans Tower: NS

Raven woke up and immediately felt her hand dart to the necklace. It was still around her neck, and even worse she felt a piece of paper in her hand. She read the three words on the page, and felt the blood drain from her face, "Last Night Happened, CW" She crumpled the paper and went to the bathroom attached to her room.

After a nice long and hot shower, she put on her blue outfit and cloak. She left her hood down as she float through the corridors, the necklace still around her. She reached Robins room and knocked once.

The door opened to a fully dressed Dick Greyson, only thing that gave away it was Robin to the common man was the eye mask. He looked at her and more said than asked, "Staff meeting?"

Raven gave a single nod before the two of them went to the living area to see Beast Boy and Cyborg both in the living room relaxing.

"Staff meeting everybody!" Robin called throughout the living area.

"Aww come on! Two in one-week Robin!" Came the childish complaint from Beast Boy.

"It's not my call this time, Raven has something important to tell us. Vic hit the curtains and keep the minutes," Robin said.

The 'curtains' was actually glass that would reflect light with the press of a button. The idea was to keep privacy from people trying to spy on them while they were on their down time.

With the curtains closed and everybody gathering around the table, Starfire asked, "What joyous news do you bring us today Raven?"

Raven took a deep breadth before saying, "I was contacted last night by a being from the other side."

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg and said, "Make sure to mark 3 seconds to crazy in the minutes." Cyborg simply shook his head at the comment.

"This is serious Gar," Raven said monotone. "I was contacted by a ghost last night, and was brought to their dimension last night. The ghost had me heal an injured boy there," Raven informed.

"Dunno if you were informed Rave, but ghosts aren't real!" Beast Boy retorted.

A black rope appeared around Beast Boys mouth, then Raven said, "All manner of supernatural beings exists in different planes of existence. Normally they can't interact with other dimensions, but the one that brought me to his domain could." Raven paused and let the ropes disappear.

"Alright, what happened next Raven?" Came the calm voice of Starfire, clearly enthralled by the adventure.

"I healed the boy, and was told that he was a newly turned and very rare type of ghost. This ghost is said to be the master of life and death, according to rumors and hearsay," Raven said.

"You mentioned this type of ghost last night Ray, but could it be true?" Robin asked.

"Every tall tale has a nugget of truth somewhere in it," Raven merely stated before continuing. "The ghost called himself the Clockwork Ghost of Time. He told me with the betrayal of his family, he would fall into events that would bring the destruction of the earth," Raven said grimly.

Robins eyes narrowed under his mask as she finished. "Why would this ghost of time help an evil being? Could he be acting in such a way that helps lead the world to chaos?" Robin asked.

"He seemed to genuinely want to take this boy off the path of hatred, so he asked me to help him. I agreed to keep an eye on him, to help him grow into a better person," Raven said.

Cyborg looked at her with concern before asking, "He asked you to do this? It seems a lot to ask for any one person."

Raven nodded and said, "The ghost of time, Clockwork, looked into the future. He said that taking the boy in would lead to an uncertain future to be sure, but one where the boy has a chance to do good."

Starfire seemed to show glee at the thought of another member, Beast Boy kept himself from laughing at this like it were a joke he just wasn't in on, but both Robin and Cyborg were worried even if one of them didn't show it.

"Are you going to leave the Titans?" Robins voice asked, piercing the silence.

This was something that Raven hadn't considered. She could leave for a while to do this task, but was cut off by Beast boy.

"We all have had a side project of sorts, Rob. You still help Batman when needed, Cyborg assists the Justice League, hell I'm even still on the Doom Patrol!" Beast Boy rationalized.

Raven shook her head, "I wouldn't leave permanently. If at all possible, I won't be leaving at all."

Robin nodded but asked, "What are you asking of us then Raven?"

"I want to make a home for the boy. One where he could be with people that are like him, of sorts. One where he could grow to use his powers for good," Raven said, almost sounding idealistic.

Robin nodded and said, "I think that if we were to take on another Titan, we would need to be absolutely certain that he won't be like her…"

Everyone looked down for a moment, but it was Raven how broke the silence this time. "Perhaps not a Titan then, but somewhere where he could at least heal. He can't go back to his home though. That would be the worst thing for him right now," She declared.

"Alright, Raven. Before we put this to a vote, does anyone have any concerns right now?" Robin asked.

Each raised their hand, even Robin. Raven lead the questions with, "We will go clockwise then starting with Vic and ending with Rob."

Cyborg nodded and began first, "What are this boys' powers? I mean what can ghosts even do?"

"I haven't a clue, but he has within him the power to potentially destroy the planet in the future so we may have to test his powers out," Raven capitulated. She could almost see his mind running thousands of calculations on how this could blow up the whole building.

Beast Boy then asked, "If he has to stay here, how do we do this? I mean, if he's a ghost can't he just float through the wall or something?"

"We're just going to have to put things out in the open with him. Tell him that it's better for him to not be back home right now," Raven said.

"What is this boys name?" Came the voice of Starfire.

"His name is Danny Phantom, and before you ask, I don't think it would be a good idea to ask how he died. I doubt he would like to talk about it, and yes I do know how he died," Raven answered that last bit to Robin.

Now it was Robins turn, the one that Raven almost dreaded. "Firstly, I would like to interview him. Nothing accusatory mind you but just as a get to know you kind of thing. Next, he is definitely a security risk. He could have access to massive amounts of data on not just us but parts of the league. What are the safe and unsafe zones for him? Where are we going to board him?" Robin asked just a portion of the myriad of potential questions in his mind. Each more demanding that the last.

"I would think you'd go crazy if you don't interview him, we will have to keep our eyes on him during the day and keep motion sensors on him at night. I'm thinking he will have to use Terra's old room," Raven answered.

Robin nodded at her answers, before saying, "Any more for Raven?" When nobody else spoke up, he asked, "Anybody opposed?"

Robin didn't vote; he knew that Beast Boy and Star wouldn't vote against her plan and Victor would. That is exactly what ended up happening too. It wasn't because of some sentiment for this Danny Phantom, but instead because he trusted Raven's judgement.

"Now that all the heavy stuff is passed, what's with the jewelry Rave? Trying to make a fashion statement?" Beast Boy snickered.

End of chapter.

SEE I CAN KEEP MY PROMISES! Uploaded before 10 PM EST! Anyway, I know that I usually don't write long form chapters but this time I felt the need to give the whole events with the team at once. I'm going to try to keep these around 2k to 3k at worst cases. Also leave it to BB to try and bring the tension down amiright?

Story word count: 2634

Total word count: 2712


	5. Enter Phantom

Okay so I've now decided the ages of each character for this story. Cyborg: 16, Robin 16, Raven 15, Starfire 15, Danny 14, Beast Boy 13. Any additional characters added in will be given an age on their entrance to a chapter, but I'll put the new characters age at the end to avoid spoilers. I chose the titans ages as close together because it's hard to find their exact ages online. Danny was already 14 in his show so we're going with that for now.

Secondly, there are going to be some things going on in parallel time wise so the line breaks will also reset our time to just after the meeting ends. After Raven/BeastBoy break, time will continue onwards like normal.

Nightshade

Beast Boy sat smugly at his own joke while the whole table face palmed. The only one who seemed to mind the joke was Starfire, thinking that he was being literal to Raven.

"Oh yes Raven, I think it looks stylish on you!" Star exclaimed.

Raven put her hands onto the bridge of her nose and said, "No thank you."

"Okay then, we all have tasks if Danny will be staying with us. Cy, you get him keyed in as a guest. He'll be free to walk around his room and the living room, but any unauthorized electronics use will trigger a silent alarm. Star and Beast Boy are on room detail, so make sure that it's clean for him. Raven will go collect him from the ghost Clockwork. I will begin his status paperwork with the JLA," Robin ordered.

Each nodded their agreement, except for Beast Boy who said, "I think I'd rather go with Raven."

Robin looked at the green teen and said, "If it's alright with Star and Raven, then I don't see why not."

Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin to Star and Raven. Star gave Beast Boy a nod, but Raven shrugged. He took the shrug as an 'I guess' and decided to follow the dark titan.

NS-Cyborg-NS

Cyborg went into the console at the couch he was already at and entered in his credentials. The screens on the table lit up with a big T, before turning into a series of tabs that each corresponded to security, crime alerts, room controls, et-cetra.

Cyborg navigated to the security tab and added a new person to the security network. He added Danny Phantom into the name field, and two more sprang up demanding answers. He put him in as a guest, and gave him prospect privileges. This meant that he was forbidden from accessing any computers on site, but he could operate the television if he desired.

A final field was manually opened, and once the code was put in place the kid could only go to certain areas on his own. He would require a chaperone if he were to attempt to go to the roof or down to the training rooms or anywhere that wasn't the living area.

Satisfied that the kid would probably follow the rules once told to him, cyborg exited the files and began to relax a bit. He didn't like having the kid in the tower. It wasn't anything personal at the kid, in fact he would welcome another member to the team if he turned out okay. Cyborgs problem was that he didn't like having the kid around some of the biggest secrets. The titans were able to receive most files from the JLA about anyone they had in their system; all the good and the bad were just one transmission away.

He let out a yawn before deciding to go to the garage and modify his car a bit more. Some parts needed replacing before they could take it out again.

NS-Starfire-NS

After being dismissed, Star walked through the bedrooms on the right half of the tower. The left was reserved for the boys, while the right was reserved for the girls. She flew to the last door down the hall, but stopped in her tracks. She hadn't entered the threshold of the room since Terra had betrayed their trust. Most of the other titans didn't like to think about the room, and actively avoided it at all costs, but Star only let the betrayal strengthen her trust with her team.

She took a breath before entering the room. Robin had been the last one to enter the room, mostly to find bugs that Terra had left. He was certain he found them all, but still kept a constant sweep for more listening devices throughout the tower. Pushing those thoughts to the side, Star got to work with dusting off all the surfaces. With that task nearing its finish, she then started a load of laundry for the bedding. Lastly, she vacuumed the floor.

With the bedroom done, she moved on to the bathroom attached to the room. She wiped down the counter space, cleaned the toilet, and then cleaned the shower out. She then finished with the mopping before she declared the room habitable to live in. She went through the halls while the laundry was being cleaned and decided to make something for dinner as a celebration. She looked into the fridge, gathered up all the ingredients that she would need, and then got to work cooking.

NS-Robin-NS

After the staff meeting was over, Robin went to his room and shut the door behind him. He immediately went to the computer and contacted the JLA's Martian Manhunter.

"Robin. How can I help you today?" The Manhunter asked through the channel.

"I need a file brought up on a potential meta. Name is Danny Phantom, no further information on him," Robin said through his terminal.

The Manhunter started to type on his console on the satellite, before coming up empty handed. "No metahuman by that name has a file. Why did you need this file?" The Manhunter asked.

"I was looking to see if he already had a file on him. We are going to be housing him for a while, so I guess I wanted to look him up before interviewing him," Robin answered.

"I see. Anything else I can help you with Robin?" The Manhunter asked.

"Nothing more, signing off," Robin said, then he cut the transmission. He took off his eye mask and rubbed his temples. He hated not having info on the kid through reliable channels. He went into his files and opened a blank Metahuman registry file.

He left the name field blank, but entered Danny Phantom into the alias field. He doubted that 'Phantom' was his given name. He put in Ghost into the species field, left age, race, his description, affiliations, and occupation fields empty for now. For residence, he put in Titans Tower, Jump City, CA.

He paused in the work he added and sighed. He hated not having vital information, but added these to the questions he would ask the boy. He left details on the boys' weaknesses as well as family completely blank before saving and closing the document.

Robin hoped that the boy would be an ally, but he's filled out so many of these for villains that it's actually been more of a soul crushing experience. He left his room and crossed the halls until he reached the room he'd been combing over for months, so he'd give it a go one more time.

NS-Raven and Beast Boy-NS

Raven walked up to the roof with Beast Boy in tow after the meeting. She stopped at the roof and looked at Beast Boy before saying, "Why do you even want to come with me?"

"I didn't want to relive the memory," Beast Boy admitted. This was something that he wouldn't admit to anyone but Raven. All the other Titans got hit hard by her betrayal, but none more than Beast Boy. He wanted to see her become a Titan so badly, but in the end, she was nothing more than a pawn in Slade's war against the Titans.

Raven was take aback by this, but quickly put the emotion down. She looked at the Boy, with sad eyes hidden beneath her cloak, as she asked, "You ready then?" With a quick nod from the green kid, she looked back to where she saw Clockwork last night and said, "Clockwork, we are ready!"

The whole area shimmered with a green glow, then with a pop a young Clockwork appeared. Beast Boy jumped at the bang, and looked at the ghost before asking, "Is he Danny?"

Raven shook her head and answered, "He is Clockwork."

"Danny should be close to awakening. It isn't safe to bring an unconscious mind through my dimensional rift, so I will bring you two to him," Clockwork said as he shifted from young to mid aged.

Beast Boy jumped at the sight and started to mumble quickly, "I think I'll just go ahead and uhh…" Beast Boy started, only to be pulled through the dimensional barrier that Clockwork created until they emerged inside of his tower. Beast Boy put a hand over his mouth and tried his best not to hurl. Once he gathered his composure, he looked around the room and took in the whole gothic architecture. "Wow Rave, you must be at home here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I should have left you back at the tower," Raven mumbled under her breath, before she looked at Clockwork and asked, "Where is Danny?"

"Follow," Clockwork said as he began to flow through his tower.

The two followed him as instructed, but Beast Boy would ask various questions along the way. As they passed the glass vail, "What is that? Is it like a TV or something?"

Clockwork actually chuckled and answered, "It is of a sorts. It allows me to see the past, present, and possible futures of any being in the multiverse."

They passed by some other items of interest, and Beast Boy would ask another question; then Clockwork would answer. Rinse and repeat until they reached a door, and on the other side they all heard a loud yawn.

"Sounds like he's awake?" Beast Boy asked nervously. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but when the door opened, he was relieved to see it wasn't some zombie or some other monster that was glowing like clockwork.

The boy sat up and stretched his arms into the air, yet had not opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. When he did, black eyes met Ravens and the boy just said, "Sam?" If Raven blushed, her hood hid it from Beast Boy, but the boy saw that he was mistaken. "Where am I?" The boy asked in a panic.

"Daniel, you are in the ghost zone. I need to explain some things to you," Clockwork began, only for Danny to begin to panic more.

"I am Raven Roth, of the Titans. Last night I was contacted by Clockwork to come here, and save your life from a poison that was killing you," Raven bluntly interrupted clockwork, feeling the fear coming from the boy. To her credit, Danny actually did calm down somewhat, but he did not relax. "We are going to take you back to Titans Tower, once there you will be safe. We will tell you more about what happened there," Raven said, trying to calm the boy further.

"Okay, but I need to know something. Do you know who poisoned me?" Danny asked confused and almost emanating fear of the truth from himself.

Clockwork sighed, and looked into the boys eyes, "It was your mother. She was drinking last night, and went over the edge. She is convinced that your ghost half was possessing your human half."

Danny was in shock. He thought it was just a bad dream, but his own mother really did poison him. Many emotions were going through his head, but it was Beast Boy who pulled him out of his own head.

"You will be staying with us for a while, dude. You'll be safe with us, and we'll even train you to use your powers. You don't have to be alone in this," Beast Boy stated. He knew what it was like to be an outcast, and ultimately, he felt sorry for the kid.

He got up from the bed, walked over to the two Titans and ghost, but did not say another word. They teleported back using Clockworks Rift, and it was then that Danny felt he needed to make a choice. He could cut and run, go all the way back home, but what would happen then. No, he felt at peace here with them for the first time since he half died.

Clockwork looked down at Danny and said, "Everything will be alright. I will stay in touch with all of you. When you need me, I will be there for you." Then with the tap of his staff he vanished again.

"Welcome to Titan Tower, Danny!" Beast Boy said really loudly.

"I'll go tell the others we are back. You just take it all in and when you're ready Beast Boy will escort you down stairs," Raven said. She made it to the door, but stopped and figured she should warn him of Robin. "Not for nothing, but Robin will want to interrogate you. Tell him what you feel comfortable telling him," She said, then continued down the stairs.

That put Danny on edge, and for a second he felt like flying away at full speed. But then Beast Boy calmed him again by saying, "Listen dude, Robin's actually very chill when you get to know him. If he hits a sensitive subject just tell him you're not comfortable talking about it and he'll move on. He will want truthful answers, but he'll respect your privacy."

Danny nodded, and after a few more moments said, "Okay, I'm ready to go down."

End of chapter.

I can hear it already, and it's true that I am evil. I love a good cliff hanger, and if it's any consolation the next chapter will be much longer than this one. Robin will have an intense convo with Danny, then some stuff will happen. Don't wanna give too much away beyond that.

Story Word Count: 2193

Total Word Count: 2382


	6. Interview or Interigation?

Before we begin, answers to some questions. Right now, Danny is human, but the Titans are unaware of that. I was going to add in the Robin Interrogation at the end, but I didn't want to pump out a 6k word chapter. I was actually going to have Robin be the one to scrutinize Danny the most as he would be the most adept at spotting the smaller details of a person's description. Danny's eyes being black is a bit of a screw up on my end. It should have read 'Blue eyes met Raven,' not black.

Thank all of you for the reviews, they always make my Mondays better and get me pumped to write more.

Nightshade

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Okay dude, follow me."

Danny followed behind Beast Boy with a feeling of dread. He reached up to his hair and pulled down some of his messy bangs and saw his black hair. 'Oh no!' was all Danny could think. He knew that they knew he was a ghost, but he didn't want them to know that he was in his human form. He stewed in his thoughts until they reached the bottom of the stairs and it was the first time, he saw the group of heroes that Tucker had droned on about for many hours of the day.

Danny was about Robins height, and almost similar in build. Danny noted they had similar hair, with the exception that Robin kept his much shorter and slicked back with hair jell. He also couldn't help but feel a bit queasy at his choice of a red vest and green pants and shirt; not to mention his choice of matching green gloves. All this caped off with black combat boots and an eye mask. Danny felt that he wouldn't be too hard to point out in a line up as Robin.

Then he took in Starfire standing next to Robin. She was a fairly tall woman, despite still being a teen. Her hair a bright crimson and her eyes green, but not as green as his in his ghost form. She wore essentially a tube top, miniskirt and thigh high boots, all of which were purple. He took note of the green gem in her top as well as the arm bracers. She had an almost naivety about her that almost emanated off of her with her large, welcoming smile.

On the other side of Robin was Tuckers favorite hero, Cyborg. Almost entirely Robot, the only features you could make out were his large size and the dark skin of his face and upper arms. Danny wondered just what had happened to warp him in such a way.

Next Danny scrutinized Beast Boy. Green skin and hair, and an all-black suit with purple stripe. His boots, unlike Robins, were normal shoe leather and were also purple. He definitely stood out in a crowd, and Danny supposed that is why he does the least work to ever look different when in a crowd.

Then came Raven. Danny smiled at the memory of Sam arguing over the best Titan with Tucker. He of course loved the tech of Cyborg, while she loved the dark sorcerer vibe that Raven gave off. Of course, now that Danny was up close, he could see her point. She was just barely shorter than Robin, had on a blue cloak and black one piece only divided by her hips with a belt with blackened red gems. She also had another red gem on the joining of her cloak. Of all these people, Danny felt the safest with Raven. After all, she did save his life.

Robin was the first to break the tension by holding out a hand and saying, "Welcome to Titans Tower!"

Danny took his hand and said, "Thank you very much. I understand that you have questions for me?"

Robin nodded, but said, "After we eat, I'll ask you some questions. Nothing too hard hitting though. Star made some normal human food for us all to enjoy."

At the word food, Danny's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since last night, and it now looked to be about breakfast time. They all went to the table on the outside of the kitchen area and began to eat a vast mound of pancakes.

"I do hope that you will enjoy these. I didn't know how many you would eat, so I made double the normal amount," Star said with a little laugh at the end. Danny felt a bit off put though as she was squirting mustard on her stack while talking to him.

Nevertheless, Danny put a good stack on his plate and covered them in syrup. While he ate, the Beast Boy asked him, "So what foods do you like to eat?"

Before Danny could answer, Cyborg cut in with, "I bet you like burgers and meat!"

Danny could see the disgust in Beast Boys face, and sighed. 'Not this argument. Not here and now,' he thought to himself as the two launched into a tirade at one another. Danny kept silent as he looked around the area they were currently in. It was a completely open studio style, with a kitchen directly across from the dining area, a couch built into a crescent with a circular table panel, and nothing but one big and long pane of glass to look out of.

"Danny?" Raven asked, pulling him out of his gaze.

"Huh, I'm sorry the view is stunning," Danny said as he turned back to everyone.

"Yeah, took a bit to get it built just right, but being in the middle of the bay has that advantage," Robin said looking out at the sun rise.

Danny ate a bit more while talking with the Titans about the view, then some of his favorite foods, and then ending up talking with them about some of the big fights he'd seen on TV. He almost felt like he belonged, but then a tinge of home sickness crept in. He missed Amity, his friends, and even his family.

As they finished eating, Robin sat across from Danny and said, "Beast Boy, your turn to do the dishes." It was then that he heard the groan, but not an argument. Everyone else broke off to do their own things besides Raven and Robin.

Robin sized up the boy sitting across from him, and truth be told he was almost deceived by the boys looks. He was about Robins height, but the similarities were a bit uncanny. His hair, albeit longer, wasn't too far off what Robins turned into when he let it grow out a bit and still used gel. Their eyes were the same color, even though you wouldn't know it. The clothing he wore, a white baseball shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes, were all worn in and dirty.

Those were all normal teen stuff, but what he noticed that others didn't were his features. He had an on edge look in his eyes, clearly an indicator that his guard was completely up and was ready for a fight. Beyond that his musculature was, while not fully developed, clearly looked toned enough that his punches would have a discreet amount of force. Robin knew this kid was a fighter, and would hate to be treated as nothing more than a kid.

"Before we begin with my questions, I figure you have your own," Robin said, offering Danny his time.

"I guess my first question would be, why I'm here with you guys?" Danny started.

It was Raven who spoke first, "I was contacted by a ghost to come and heal you from a toxin in your blood stream. That ghost was the one who brought us here, Clockwork. He told me of your true nature and I agreed to help."

Danny paled a little bit about what this ghost called clockwork knew about him, but pushed that down and asked, "When can I go home?"

"Right now, I don't think that would be a good idea," Robin answered.

"Why not?" Danny retorted, feeling a bit agitated.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to be here right now," Robin reiterated.

"And what would you know to be in my best interest? You don't even know me," Danny reasoned a little angrily.

"I know you are upset, but some things have come to light that make going home a bit difficult at this time," Robin answered, completely avoiding the question.

Danny wasn't having any of this. "What came to light that would prevent me from going home!?" Danny demanded.

As Robin began, Raven just said, "ENOUGH!" Danny looked ready to raise his voice, but Raven continued. "The ghost can is in charge of time. He told us that if you go home, you'd kill your mother and be locked away for a long time being an experiment to the government. Then you'd escape and destroy most of the world while trying to get Revenge," Raven supplied.

Danny simmered down, then said, "So you're just going to treat me like a criminal for something I didn't do."

Raven calmed down and said, "No, we're going to change the future. In fact, we already have to some extent. I want you to be safe, and grow in a place where you won't be forced to commit patricide. A place where you could be around people with powers, who can help you grow."

Danny almost felt like crying. He didn't know if he could do this or not. Just run away and join the circus, as it were. Leave his father and sister to think he's dead, while his mother would just stew away in contempt. He looked up and a tear fell.

"It's going to be alright," Robin began.

"I can't just leave them; not like this. I can't just leave all my friends and family. I can't just leave my town unguarded," Danny said in between sobs.

"Look, I know it's tough. You'll get through this. I have faith in you," Robin encouraged.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Danny snapped, a small flare of red flakes burst through his eyes. "I just want to go home!" Danny screamed.

"Look," Robin began looking down at the table in near defeat. "We aren't going to keep you here against your will. We just want to talk, then if you want you can be out of here," Robin capitulated.

Danny was stunned. He didn't think they would let him just walk right on out like that. He nodded and said, "I agree to that."

Robin brought out a note pad he'd had in his back pocket, and tried to straighten out the papers, then brought a pen out and clicked it. "Okay so before I begin the hard stuff, have you ever filed out a Metahuman status with the Justice League?" Robin asked.

Danny looked confused at this and said, "I don't know what that is."

Robin smiled at him, before saying, "That's what you are. The Justice League has passed a law with the UN that states 'All peoples whom have powers that an ordinary human could not attain through training would gain, must register with the Justice League for safety and security reasons.'"

Danny looked down at the table and felt a tinge of fear at the next answer, "No, I have not."

Robin just waved his hand and said, "I thought as much when you didn't come up under Danny Phantom. It's okay though, most Meta's don't actually know to do this as it's only been instituted about a year. I doubt you'd have researched that far into the political world to find it." Robin paused before continuing, "I am, however, bound by this law to file you with the Justice League. Before you freak out, only the League will have access to this file, and unless you commit a crime or want to become a hero, I doubt you'll ever truly be looked into."

Danny felt like there was potential for much abuse in this, so he said, "I don't know about this, but I'll help you out if it doesn't put anyone besides myself in danger."

"Okay, so I doubt that Danny Phantom is your real name, would you mind telling us your true name?" Robin asked.

Danny shook his head and said, "If this file were to be compromised, then I don't think it would be a good idea to have my name attached to it so any crazy could find my family." He mentally gave himself a high five on that answer.

"Fair enough, how about your age?"

Danny felt no harm would come at this one, so, "Fourteen."

"Okay, what is your species?"

Danny was taken aback by this. "Human, I guess?" Danny said, more as a question.

"But you are a ghost, right?" Robin argued.

'Crap,' Danny thought. Then an idea went off in his head. "Oh, I thought you meant before the accident," Danny stated, again high fiving himself. "Yes, I am a ghost," He finished.

"Okay, but let's elaborate on this. Clockwork informed us that you are a rare type of ghost, can you shed light on what this might be?" Robin asked.

'Why is Clockwork making my life hard?' Danny asked himself. "Type?" Danny asked them.

"There is a legend of a ghost who is master of both life and death, he called you that," Raven supplied.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not actually trying to lie here, but I've never been referred to by such a title," Danny genuinely stated.

Raven then had an idea on the name of the ghost type. "Clockwork mentioned the word, 'Halfa.' Could this be what you are?" Raven asked him bluntly.

'I hate Clockwork,' Danny nearly screamed to himself. "I'd rather not go into that with all of you, I ask you to please respect my privacy," Danny said calmly.

Robin nodded, "Ghost it is then. Next, what is your occupation?"

"It's complicated," Danny begun.

"Student?" Robin offered.

"No, I'd consider myself a reluctant hero. It goes back to why I'd rather not give myself away as a halfa," Danny said.

Robin put down the pen and looked at him. "Off the record? After all, we are all heroes here in some way, shape, or form," Robin said.

Danny sighed. "Do you promise that it's staying off the record?" He asked. When he got the nod, he told them the truth. "My name is Danny Fenton. Three months ago, I was electrocuted by a device my family built. I don't know how or why, but I survived what would have normally killed a man. It gave me the abilities of a ghost, but I stayed alive in the process. As you would probably guess, halfa is slang for half-alive. I am alive and dead at the same time. I used my powers to save my town from ghosts that would come into the living world, but it isn't like I had a choice. Given the opportunity, I think I would have rather either died or never gotten the powers at all," Danny said.

That was the first and only time he'd told anyone the truth. He looked up to see the whole team standing around that table. They all had gaps at their mouths, but to be honest it felt good to get that off his chest.

Robin regained his composure and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. We weren't going to bring that up, but I feel you must have taken a big leap of faith to tell us all that. I'll put you down as a student then? Or would you prefer reluctant hero?"

Danny thought about it and said, "Reluctant hero. I think it sounds cooler, plus I'd like to distance myself from this once I'm done here."

Robin nodded, and said, "I can work with all that you've given me. We won't go into family, but how about your powers?"

Danny sighed and said, "I can fly, turn invisible and intangible, and shoot ecto-rays from my hands."

Robin nodded and said, "That wraps this up."

"I'll take my leave then…" Danny said, but was stopped by Starfire whom gave him a stern look.

"You are not going anywhere until you have another hot meal and a good night's rest," She said sternly.

Danny felt a bit intimidated, but didn't argue. He just nodded, then said, "Can I get a shower?"

Star smiled and said, "Follow me."

NS-Robin-NS

As the team broke away and Danny went to get his shower, Robin went back to his room and went straight to the file. He added in the species as ghost, then added Caucasian to his race, filled out a description on what he looked like, but paused. Eye color gave him a bit of a problem, as he noticed red in his eyes. That couldn't have been normal. He finished up with his occupation and then stopped.

He dialed up his old mentor, who only let two tones go by before answering.

"Dick. Good to hear from you. I heard you were looking for a file for a Danny Phantom," Batman said.

"Yeah Bruce, but I've hit a snag. I've talked with him and have gotten a lot of information from him, but I don't think it's best to add his true identity to the list," Robin replied.

"The law requires you add it," Batman began, but was cut off by Robin.

"You don't have your name signed to it, and neither does the Flash. Can't we bend the rules?" Robin asked.

Batman shook his head on his end and said, "That's because we are afraid for our families. From my understanding, that would be the only way. Tell me about him. He's a kid, right?"

"Yeah, he says he's just fourteen. What's more, he told me everything about how he died," Robin said.

"You believe him?" Batman asked.

Robin nodded and said, "I trust my gut on this kid."

"I've found that following my gut is what lead me to be as great a detective as I was a mentor. Do what you feel is best," Batman said cryptically, before the line cut.

Robin nodded, and decided it best if he's leaving to not fill out anything that would bring harm to his family. He finished up the file, but didn't send it just yet. He'd let Danny read it and send it himself. He wanted to let him know they weren't going to screw him over.

NS-Danny-NS

Danny finally exited the shower after what felt like thirty minutes. He was happy to get the opportunity to get clean, and even noticed his hair wasn't completely out of control anymore. He combed it back into shape, then looked himself in the mirror. He followed reached up to a nasty burn mark that Skulker had left on him the first time they fought. He hated that this didn't heal the way most of his scrapes and bruises did, but that didn't matter much to him. He dressed himself up again, and left the bedroom Starfire had brought him to.

He went back to the main room he'd left half an hour ago, only to find Robin motion for him to come over to him. Danny followed him over, and said, "What's up?"

"I want you to see your file, before it's sent to the League," Robin said.

They walked back to Robins room where the file was on the screen for Danny to read. As Danny read it, he felt a relief flow over him and said, "It's perfect. Won't you get in trouble?"

"Well, we're going to keep tabs on you anyways, so I don't think so," Robin stated.

Danny hated the idea of this, but didn't voice it. He went to walk out, but Robin stopped him.

"You're going to send it. Just click the send file on the file tab and it's done," Robin said.

Danny smiled at this and sat down. He navigated over and sent the file on its way with a big smile on his face.

"Dinner will be around five, but I have to know if you're really leaving," Robin said.

Danny nodded and said, "I don't know anymore."

"Think about it, then give us your answer tomorrow," Robin said.

Danny left the room and doubled back to the main room. Once there, he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing games on the TV screen. Danny sat down next to them and watched as they were playing some racer game.

"Still think you can beat me Green Bean?" Cy goaded.

Beast Boy had his tongue to the side of his mouth and said, "Oh I know I will tin can!"

They raced two more laps, only for Cy to come out on top. He shouted his trademark 'Booyah!' before turning to Danny.

"So, what do you like to play?" He asked.

"I mostly like shooters, but I'll play anything," Danny said.

"Really? What shooter you playing?" Cy asked him.

"My friend, Sam, got me into playing a game called Doomed. It's supposed to be an online doom game made by one of the guys from Id," Danny said.

"Wait, isn't that game still in beta?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Yeah, it's set to launch in a couple months. It's pretty fun though!" Danny said.

Cyborg went to the center console, and typed in a couple things before they ended up at the Doomed homepage. Once there, he turned to Danny. "Put in your credentials and we'll get the game up and running!" Cy said excitedly. He'd been secretly wanting to get into the beta testing group for the last week, but couldn't get in. Some rich priss got the last three spots so he and Beast Boy couldn't get in.

Danny put in his credentials, and then saw the online friends bar light up. It said Two people online, and within a minute both sent frantic messages that said, "DANNY?"

End of chapter.

I genuinely enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that all of you enjoy it as well. I didn't wait until the last couple days to write this either, so I was able to get everything I wanted to say out. This is a beefy chapter filled with a ton of good exposition. How'd you guys feel about Danny being truthful with the Titans? I don't read too many fics that actually attempt that route, but then again most go for a much more experienced Danny as opposed to a more unseasoned Danny. That tends to fall into the pitfalls of the Mayor and a few other 'crimes' that Danny committed.

Story Word Count 3261

Total Word Count 3800

For those wondering, the file sent would look something like this…

Real Name: Unknown

Known Alias: Danny Phantom

Age: 14 M

Race: Caucasian

Species: Ghost

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5ft 4in

Weight: 120 lbs

Occupation: Reluctant Hero (His words)

Affiliations: Unknown

Based In: Titans Tower, Jump City, CA

Powers: Flight, Invisibility, Intangibility, Ecto-Rays

Weakness: Unknown as of now

Family Members: Unknown

Notes: Not much is known about Danny Phantom beyond his appearance. The discussion with the ghost was less than productive, but from what has been gathered he has family still alive. He reneged to give information that would compromise them, but has given information on himself. Starting from when he died to now…

He died in August 20XX

Spent his time fighting ghosts who invade his home town

His Mother poisoned him after death. Poison unknown

Saved by Raven

Taken into the Titans Tower after poisoning

The Titans have agreed to watch over the boy and facilitate his powers


	7. Temper

Nightshade

The grin on Danny's face fell to a frown as he was reminded, yet again, that he was some place that he should not be. Sure, he was with good people, but everything about his situation kept screaming to get out. However, he knew in the deepest pit of his stomach that he might not go home for a long time.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked, pulling Danny out of his head.

"They're my friends back home," Danny answered shortly.

"Where did I see that screen name?" Cyborg asked aloud, the two of them seeing the name blazed under the message 'Chaos.'

"That's Sam. She helped us get into the closed beta. She's pretty cool," Danny supplied. "Can I talk to them?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Just don't tell them where you are right now. So tell us about them?" Cyborg suggested.

"Well, Sam is an ultra-recycle vegetarian. She was the one that goaded me into going into the portal when I…" Danny paused and looked down a bit, when he looked up the two flinched. "Anyway, Sam helped me out a lot with keeping the ghosts away as well as help me keep my studies up while fighting ghosts. I used to miss class a lot!" Danny finished.

"She seems cool, but what about the other dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, that would Tucker. He is a techno geek. He would help with ghosts, but using other methods. He would help me with all the technical support, and would help a ton with my homework. Here's the crazy thing though, he only had access to a PDA!" Danny exclaimed.

"A PDA?" Beast Boy asked, making a face.

"It means Personal Digital Assistant, green bean," Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy. He then turned to Danny and said, "I thought they didn't sell them anymore though."

"He found one at a thrift store. Heh, just imagine what he could do with a budget…" Danny started, but was cut off by the tower's alarm system going off.

NS-Amity Park-NS

It was a long day for both Sam and Tucker. They wanted to spend the whole Saturday playing Doomed with Danny, but he wasn't home. Normally Tucker would guess that the dude was off fighting ghosts or something, however there hasn't been an attack all morning. It was a bit suspicious that they didn't find him home, or at Valerie's, or anywhere.

Sam and Tuck decided they'd start playing without him, using Skype to talk with one another. When they saw Danny hop onto the game, Tuck tried to call him at home.

"Hello, Fenton residence," Jack Fenton responded.

"Hello Mr. F, did Danny get home? I see he's online on the doomed game," Tuck said.

"Lemme check," Jack responded.

After a short silence, Jack came back to the phone and said in a bit of panic, "He's still not home. He's not with you guys?"

"No sir," Was all Tucker said.

The other end went silent.

Tuck went back to his headset and asked, "What did Danny say?"

"He said he stepped out for some air. I heard you talking with his dad, so is he home?" Sam replied.

"His dad sounded panicked, then said he wasn't home," Tuck answered, his eyebrows furrowed. Then, almost as it a lightbulb went off in his head, he said, "Keep talking with him. I'm gunna try to get his IP, that should give his location."

"Okay," Sam replied.

'So you're home then?' Sam typed.

'Yeah, just got home a bit ago, but I don't want any company right now.' Came Danny's answer a few moments later.

Sam frowned as she read. "He said he just got home a bit ago," She said into her headset.

"Why's he lying to us? Tell him I've called his home, and he wasn't there," Tuck said, typing into a prompt on his computer.

Sam shook her head and wrote, 'You sure? We just called a few minutes ago.'

'Dad's been acting weird for the last couple weeks.' Danny wrote.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Tucker said loudly.

Sam frowned at both Danny and Tucker's sudden disconnect from the Doomed chat and Skype. But just then the her phone rang.

"He logged off," Sam said picking up the phone.

"Yeah, well I think I got a location, but my computer is completely locked up. I think I got counter hacked!" Tucker said with complete disgust.

"Did you get his location?" Sam asked.

"I said 'I think!'" Tuck snapped. He was fuming at this point. He had NEVER been counter hacked with zero time to respond. He got up from his desk and moved to unplug the computer. He grabbed the wire and damn near pulled the outlet from the wall.

"Calm down!" Sam screamed into the receiver.

Tucker took a deep, shaky breath before saying, "I think I saw somewhere on the west coast. It was near San Francisco, but I can't be sure." He then kicked the side of his computer.

NS-Titans Tower-NS

The alarm went off, completely disconnecting Danny from what he was doing. He felt absolutely terrified, and covered his ears. He turned to BB and asked, "Is this normal?"

"Yeah dude, that goes off and we go into danger," Beast Boy said puffing his shoulders up.

Robin, Star, and Raven all rushed into the room, the cape and cloak flapping from their speed. Robin jumped over the couch and demanded, "What's the situation Cy?"

The alarm stopped, and an image of Amity Park appeared on the TV screen. "Some punk just tried to hack our location!" Cyborg stated.

"Any idea on the perp?" Robin asked, switching completely into detective mode. If anyone could see his eyes, they would be completely focused on this one objective. He was ready for just about anything, but he wasn't ready for a laugh from Danny.

They turned to him, and he said in between laughs, "That would be Tucker's house. I was talking with them on Doomed."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Talking with 'them' on Doomed?" Robin asked, putting emphasis on them.

Danny's laughter fled him and said, "Sam and Tucker. Cyborg wanted to play Doomed, so I was going to let him use my beta access."

"What did you tell them?" Robin asked, almost emanating anger.

"I didn't say anything to them about you guys!" Danny said quickly.

Robin pointed at the screen and said, "ONE OF THEM HACKED US!"

Danny felt himself shrink a bit in his seat. He didn't mean for that to happen, it just sort of did. "I'm sorry Robin. There's no reason to yell at me though," Danny said in shock.

Robin gathered up his anger, then asked, "They good people?"

"I trust them with my secret," Danny stated, confirming Robins suspicions about them.

"Okay, you're gunna have no internet access for the rest of the day. If you're staying, then you can have it back. In the meantime, how about we go to the training room?" Robin suggested.

Danny felt a bit taken aback by the sudden change in deminer. One second, he's yelling at you, the next, he's all buddy with you. He couldn't help be cringe a bit at what his sister would say about that. Danny nodded to Robin, and the team went to the elevator.

The whole ride down, Danny resized Robin up. They had a lot similar with appearances, but the dude has anger problems; perhaps they were even worse than that. He shook those thoughts, and went on to new ones.

The next thing that popped into his head was 'If I stay, he'll be MY leader. I don't know if I'd want him leading me with a hot head like that.' He almost frowned at that thought, and put that into the list of reasons to leave category, but then the voice of reason came to him. 'Maybe he's just overly protective, but why would that point his anger at me?'

Before he could think of anything else, the training room opened and revealed a wide open room with thick steel walls, a weight lifting area, sparring dummies, hoops hanging from the large ceiling, and wooden targets; many of which were singed black in spots.

"Danny, we are curious about your powers. How about a demonstration?" Robin asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Okay then." As the words left his mouth, a dilemma appeared. He knew he was still in his human form, which was a problem if he didn't want them to know about it.

"What's wrong friend Danny? Do you have the 'failure to preform' problem?" Starfire asked with a lot of concern in her voice, causing Danny's cheeks to burn red. Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out in laughter, with Robin at least holding it in, but Raven didn't laugh. Truth be told, he was grateful for that.

"You guys done?" Danny asked angrily. They stopped laughing, but didn't loose the smirks.

"It's okay dude! I hear they make a pill for that!" Beast Boy said, letting loose another barrage of laughter.

But before any of the others could laugh at him, Danny's eyes turned a bright green. Two white rings formed around him, and his whole body shifted. Gone were his clothing, replaced with a black and white hazmat suit. His black hair turned a sickly white, and his skin went from healthy to pale white in a manner of moments. Not to mention the white glow around him, visible to all.

In that moment, Danny's whole body shook, then he fell to one knee. All had stopped laughing and looked on with concern, Raven moved forward with worry. She didn't expect him to bolt into the air and tackle the hoops with great accuracy. Then fly past a wooden dummy, striking it with a green blast, in a strafing position. Lastly flying down to the ground at break neck speed, only to fly through the floor. Each Titan stood dumb founded, only to jump a bit when he said, "Boo" behind them invisibly.

He dropped the invisibility, and said, "They don't make a pill for what I can do." While speaking, he turned back to his normal self, and walked over to the corner breathing a bit heavily. Cyborg walked over to the kid and offered him some water. Each Titan walked over to sing praise to Danny, and apologized to him for goading him.

The team went to do their own training, Cyborg on the weights, and Robin and Beast Boy on the sparing bags. Raven used her time to target practice with levitating and throwing things. Star had moved to Danny and decided to fight with him.

"Danny, care to fight with me? After all, our powers look quite similar," Star said, throwing a star bolt at a separate wooden target.

Danny smiled at the idea, but said, "Mine look plenty different. Sure, they're both green, but yours are almost like hot plasma. Mine are actually made from ectoplasm, and have a tiny bit of electricity to them."

"You are correct Danny, but enough of that," Star said, adopting her fighting pose.

Both let their eyes glow green, with Danny retransforming, and the two launched into the air. Each threw their blasts at the other, with little success of hitting the other. It was almost as if each took turns trying to hit each other while making hairpin turns and adjustments. What's more, he got cocky and tried to faze through one only to get hit by the full blast. These were definitely plasma, and they definitely hurt, but Danny knew she was holding back.

Danny couldn't explain why he got angry at her holding back, and had just about enough of that. He accelerated in close to Starfire. He tried for a speedy punch, but she matched his speed going backwards. Eventually all Danny's punches and kicks backed Star into a wall, and Danny kept on the offensive. He gave one final punch to where her head was, and left a fist sized dent on the steel wall.

Star dodged down and blasted Danny right in his gut. He flew backwards by the blast, and Star launched forward with her own attacks. Danny tried something new to combat her assault. He would faze parts of his body that would be hit while dodging her attacks where he could. The two fired a blast at each other, but star had managed to hit Danny's head while Danny hit her shoulder.

Danny fell towards the ground, and Star hovered over him, with her guard dropped slightly. "Are you alright Danny?" Star asked.

Danny then jumped on the opening, launching from the ground like an Olympic swimmer kicking off the edge of the pool, with a hard hit where her liver should have been. He hadn't realized that he had built up ecto energy in his hand, and when he hit her the ecto punch burned her clothing a bit.

She fell down in pain, just as Danny snapped out of it, and flew down to catch her by the back of her top.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" Danny started, only for Star to completely mimic his attack on her. Danny was down for the count. He was sucking in for air, which wasn't coming for him. He transformed back to normal, and couldn't revert to his ghost form.

Star leaned down to his ear and said, "We are the even."

When Danny managed to catch his breath, Raven was hanging over him. She wanted to heal his injury, but Danny declined.

"I have a supernatural healing factor. It heals most scrapes and bumps, so I'll be fine in a few. Doesn't do too well with burns though," Danny said, revealing his burn from the Skulker fight.

"I can't remove scars," Raven said monotone.

Danny sighed, as he got up and drank some water. He then watched as the team finished their training, then the whole team went up for diner. They ate some cold pizza while watching an old movie.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Star asked him.

"I'm sorry about the sucker punch," Danny answered feeling embarrassed.

"That is not what I meant Danny. In a fight, a warrior takes every opportunity they can get to beat their opponent. Where did you learn to fight?" Star asked again.

"On my own mostly. I just sort of improvise," Danny admitted.

"Well, that is okay, but you let your anger govern your actions. That makes you blind to your opponent, and it is why I beat you in our match," Starfire stated with a bit of a smile.

Danny found her to be odd. She didn't understand the context of the language she spoke, or at least pretended not to, but had an amazing amount of wisdom in her own way. Danny nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night!"

NS-Robin's Room-NS

After the movie, each Titan went their own way. Robin found himself at his desk thinking about what had happened in the training room. Danny was quick to temper, and it showed. Robin shuddered at the thought of the hot head on the team, and decided they'd need to train him hard to get him battle ready.

Robin pulled up Danny's file and began to type away. He added in his home town, a description on his 'hero' side, and his friends' names. 'Sam' would be harder to investigate than 'Tucker;' seeing as they have the kids address. Then he added a further description of his ecto-blasts, how they are green and almost flowing with life.

After typing away for a few moments, Robin paused. He replayed the events in his head, scene for scene of the transformation. Then it hit him. It was shock mostly from the transformation, but he was certain that Danny's eyes had flakes of red through them. They didn't look natural, even without the green eyes, but something told Robin that walking up and saying, 'I need to preform a procedure to determine what's in your eyes,' was completely out of the realm of possibility.

As Robin finished, he saved the file, but did not update the league. He didn't want to completely throw away the boys trust in Robin, but he was a realist. If they had one Terra, they could have another. This time he would be ready.

He then began to do his research on Tucker, and see what he could dig up.

NS-Fenton Works-NS

Jazz was freaked out. The whole family hadn't seen Danny in almost a full day, and mom didn't seem to care too much. Sure, she was putting on a brave face, however Jazz saw right through it. She knew something was up with her parents, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

After dinner, Jack looked up and said, "I'll look for the boy at his friends houses. He's going to be in so much trouble, I might just ground him to the house for a year!" Then he stormed out.

Maddie, on the other hand, calmly said, "I'll look for him on the streets." Then, she went out the door.

Jazz turned the whole place upside down and back together again. She found a notebook with a lock on it, which was a big red flag in her mind. Looking for a key would take more time than it's worth, but on the way up Jazz heard a small pop. She turned around to find the source, and saw the ecto-filter on the ground.

"They need to take better care of these things," Jazz said as she pressed the filter back into place.

It was around then that her dad came down stairs, and asked, "What's going on?"

"I heard something pop down here, so I thought it was Danny," Jazz lied.

"Well, what popped?" Jack asked, growing increasingly impatient.

"It was the filter on the portal," Jazz answered truthfully.

Jack leaned down and said, "If you're hiding him, you will share his punishment."

He then ruffled her hair and went back upstairs as if nothing happened.

Jazz let out a sigh and followed him up slowly, then went strait to her room. She lay on her bed and thought, 'Danny, where are you.'

NS-Back Alley, Amity Park-NS

Maddie went to the place in her dream that she had been the night before. She felt a tinge of dread at what she would find, but sighed in relief at the lack of a dead body. 'I would have heard about a dead body on the news' she rationalized. All that panic and worry gone in an instant, she went to walk away to the entrance, but heard glass break under her foot. All that guilt she thought left her came back in droves.

'It's just a piece of a beer bottle, or maybe some old milk glass,' She thought to herself, but kept her foot in place. It was like lead, fear keeping her from moving an inch. She relented and closed her eyes as she took a step back. When she opened them, the horror of what she had done washed back over her in an instant. All that pain before her eyes, all because of a broken syringe…

End of Chapter

I know that how Tucker hacked the tower's general location isn't how it's actually done, but I didn't want to get all technical with it.

Anyway, how do you guys feel about Robin? I think he'd absolutely write a feel-good report about a potential Titan, but then write in all the good, bad, and ugly afterwards.

Did you guys like the Starfire fight? The first draft was a basic outline, then I added in the meat and gristle to it. If I were to rewrite the fight, I think it would be the same matchup. Many pit Rob and Danny together, but it wouldn't work in this case. Danny just isn't experienced in fights against non-ghosts and it shows.

No spoilers, so if you ask about Danny, I won't answer. You're gunna have to wait and see.

Total Word Count: 3467


	8. Complications

Before we begin, I'd like to say to those of you whom may have been a reader of mine since my story _The Ranger,_ as well as anyone else whom would be interested in a story in the Final Fantasy 7 category, so I've rewritten the first five chapters of that story. If you're interested, I'd recommend you give it a shot, I always loved writing in that category. Okay, enough pan handling on my end, enjoy the next chapter in Nightshade.

Nightshade

As Danny lay in his warm bed, almost perfectly comfortable, but not quite homey enough for his tastes, as his mind raced through the events of the day. From opening his eyes in the ghost zone, to the events of the fight as they unfolded moved past his eyes. He sighed and shifted slightly to get a tad more comfortable. He knew himself to get frustrated during a fight with a new opponent, but not quite so frustrated that he'd lose control of his faculties. Danny lifted his right hand, and wondered why he'd never attempted to use his ghostly ecto-energy to flow into his hand as he punched somebody. He'd also not expected her blasts to affect him during a fight, so that was something to worry about in his opinion.

Danny shook those thoughts, then shut his blue eyes to force himself to sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't last all that long, so he slammed his fist down hard on the soft sheets. After a few more minutes, he sat upright and walked towards the door. Looking back to the nightstand that held a digital alarm, which read 11:02 P.M., before pressing a button to slide open the door. He frowned as the door refused to slide open, and wondered just what he'd done to get this treatment. He almost entertained the idea of phasing through the door, before deciding that wasn't a good idea.

Walking back to the bathroom, he gazed into his eyes for a few moments and wondered what was going on with his life. Just four months ago, he'd been an average teenage male whose only worry in the world was getting into the Doomed Beta. Now, he's stuck in a tower that was on the other side of the country. He sighed as he walked over to the giant window panes that were on the wall facing the outside of the tower.

Pulling the curtains to the side slightly, Danny gazed out to the ocean and felt homesick once more. He'd hated to admit it, but he missed the constant attacks that plagued his life. Sure, they did make his life hell, but at least it was familiar territory for him. Leaving the windows, the curtains flop back to their original state, as he went back to his bed.

Pulled back to his thoughts, he almost laughed at Tucker hacking the tower, and hoped beyond hope that his friend wouldn't be in any trouble. He tried his hardest once more to shut his eyes, and after much trouble fell into a restless sleep.

NS-Robin's Room-NS

After ticking away at his keyboard, Robin leaned back in his chair, which gave a slight squeak, and gave a cocky smile. After about two hours, he'd managed to gather quite a bit of information on the man who'd hacked the tower. The home itself was owned Angela and Maurice Foley, whom have a child named Tucker. Tucker himself was a known associate of Danny Fenton, through Danny's own admission. He was, until recently an A plus student in almost all of his studies with exception to his Gym scores, but now rested firmly at a high B. That alone led Robin to believe that whatever Danny was doing back in his home town, it certainly involved his friend.

It was when Robin tried to find more information on Sam that he'd fallen short. There were too many Sam's in Amity that made him completely unable to pinpoint them down. He was able to at least narrow down many of them to about four through gender alone, but decided not to force the point any further.

He surmised that Danny's influence on Tucker was a negative impact on him. Tucker was on the fast path to an amazing university that would have led to an excellent career in various fields. S.T.A.R. Labs, Wayne Enterprises, hell even Vlad Co. were now a wing and a prayer away from the Teen now. If that was the impact on Tucker, Robin almost paled when he thought of his influence on Sam.

Robin shook the thought from the forefront of his mind, then decided that he'd have to go to Amity to personally interview Tucker Foley. He decided to just scare the kid into never hacking JLA property, but then wondered if that was a good idea. If the kid didn't get info on the Titans, then Robin would waltz in and give away where his friend was. However, if he did get info on either the Titans OR the JLA, then Robin was obligated to go in and obtain that info back as well as discover his motives.

He got up from the chair and felt himself stuck between seeming the good guy in Danny's eyes, as well as seeming like the responsible guy for the JLA. He knew to please one would piss off the other, so he decided to sleep on it. He walked over to his bed and shut his eyes.

NS-Titans Tower-NS

Danny's blue eyes broke the seal on his sleep around 6 A.M. He rubbed the sleep out of his vision, then rolled out of bed. Walking to the bathroom once more, he found himself taking a shower before stretching hard. When he was done, Danny walked to the mirror while drying his hair. Once done, a shot of panic went through Danny's body as he gazed into his bloodshot blue eyes. He finished drying off and dressed into his normal day clothes before running to the door.

Pressing the door open button, Danny hoped the door would open quickly, only to feel off put when the door refused him once more. He phased through the door, and rushed down the hall. He made it to the first door at the end of the hall, then knocked hard. He heard a sharp "Go AWAY!" from the inside of the room. He recognized the voice as Raven's.

"Raven, I need help!" Danny shouted through the frame. He heard some movement inside, and then the door slid open to reveal not Raven the sorceress, but Raven Roth sleepy, unprepared teen. Danny had not seen her without her cloak covering her features, but now he took note of her striking purple hair, as well as her tank-top, and pajama pants.

She didn't say anything, but held a lot of concern when she noticed his eyes. She let her energy flow through to her hand, which lit the hallway, so she could get a better view of his face. Continuing to hold her silence, she rushed to her desk and came back. Before she called the whole team, Raven looked into his eyes once more to see them return to normal. She did a sigh of relief before reaching for one of her safe mirrors.

"They were completely bloodshot, but now they're back to normal," She said, holding her hand mirror to his face. She almost smiled when his face looked a bit of relieved. "You going to be okay?" She asked.

Danny nodded and said, "I think I'll be alright." He hoped they wouldn't have to do a complete physical, but figured that would be next.

She shook her head and said, "I'm just going to check to make sure you're alright." She held out her hands and poured her empath power through her hands.

Danny felt her mind enter his, completely unprepared for a mental attack, he could do nothing to repel her. She meddled around, and then when he felt her leave, he said, "Please don't do that again."

She nodded and stated, "I needed to make sure you didn't have a problem with your brain. I won't have to do that again, unless you fall into a coma or end up under the control of another sorcerer. If you stay, I may be able to train you to avoid mental attacks."

Danny shrugged and said, "I am completely flustered by the idea." He didn't know whether to stay, or perhaps leave and never look back.

"Come," she almost demanded. The two of them walked to the dining table, and she commanded, "Stay here, I'll bring tea."

She walked away, leaving Danny alone again. He wasn't sure if bloodshot eyes were a bigger problem, but he knew for certain that he wasn't healthy. He thought back a bit, but didn't recall anything out of the ordinary. Raven's return after a few moments holding two cups of tea broke Danny out of his mind.

"I'm sorry Danny," Raven started. When Danny said nothing, but instead sipped his tea, she continued, "When I searched your mind, I found that the blood blossom poison may have affected you in a more permanent way."

Danny almost spit his tea out, and asked, "How do you mean?"

Raven sighed, then said, "It may have messed with the chemical makeup of your mind. I can't be certain, but it could have affected your emotions."

Danny nodded, then asked a bigger question. "Would it have affected my ghost self?" He asked quizzically.

She shrugged, then stated, "Blood Blossom is a flower that repels ghosts. It being injected into your veins would probably be a major problem. I tried to get all of it out, but it had already did the damage. It may have done nothing permanent to your ghost self, or perhaps it may have weakened it. The only person who would know for certain is you."

Danny drank the rest of his tea in one go, then asked, "I don't know if I'm going to stay. If I leave, would it be a problem for my health?"

She didn't affirm, or deny. After she sipped her tea, she said, "Tell me about what you're feeling."

He shrugged, then said, "First of all, I am homesick. I miss being around my family, as well as my friends. I miss all the ghost attacks, even though they would keep me up late at night and force me to cut class during the day. I find myself sort of missing school as well. I miss going to the nasty burger and eating food like a normal teen…" He could have went on but stopped when Raven put up one of her hands.

"Calm yourself, Danny. We all get that you are homesick, but we also care enough about you to want what's best for you. I don't think you're going to go down that dark path anymore, but still…" She said, but paused midway through. Raven glanced into his eyes and said, "What else, but please calmly."

Danny gave a curt nod, then stated, "Well, I like being around people who get it. You guys know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night, being forced to take action against something you didn't expect. However, I don't know if I can handle the stress of Robin…"

"How do you mean?" Robin asked, having crept up behind them.

Danny almost turned invisible when Robin spoke. He hadn't expected the Titan to be behind them. Danny recovered, and said, "I just think that you are a tad paranoid about me being here, which I understand!" He paused, stressing the last bit. Robin said nothing else, which spurred Danny onward. "I just think that, seeing as I haven't earned your trust yet, it might create a difficult environment for the two of us to work in."

Robin nodded, then said, "I can understand that position, but I think I've treated you fairly."

Danny smiled, and said, "Perhaps I don't understand then, after all it seemed like you had a problem with me last night when we went to the training room."

Robin shrugged and said, "I have my reasons for the outburst." He left it at that, and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

Danny shot to where Raven was sitting, who stated, "I'm going to meditate on the roof." She got up, then moved towards the stairs, leaving Danny alone in a room with a man he'd just insulted. Robin returned with a cup of coffee.

Danny noticed Robin was in uniform, which wasn't that odd, when Robin spoke. "I have business with Tucker Foley in Amity Park. I assume that is your home town, since he's an associate of yours. We will go together to the town, and it's there that you'll decide if you are staying with us, or staying with your family," He stated.

Danny nodded, then asked, "When are we going?"

Robin shrugged, but then asked his own question, "After my coffee?"

Danny hated when people answered a question with a question, but didn't show emotion towards it. He then asked, "How are we going to get there?"

Robin gave a small smile, then answered, "The same way that you were going to get there."

Danny gave up on the conversation. There wasn't anything to gain from such little information, but feeling irritated, stated, "I was going to fly."

Robins smile widened, "Yes, we are going to do just that."

Danny just stopped talking. Eventually they would just show him what was going to happen next, instead of him asking for more like a damned fool. It wasn't long before Robin waved him towards the elevator. The two went down to the garage, where Robin got into a small jet that was fit for one. There was a big runway underground with a wide metal door that started to open.

Danny sighed, and asked him, "Where do I sit?"

Robin smiled, then retorted, "You were going to fly, right?" Robin pressed a few buttons, then sped off down the underground runway, then out the door.

"You wanna make it like that? Fine!" Danny screamed.

He ran down the runway, transforming mid sprint, and then once fully transformed, flew through the doorway. He slowly sped up to meet Robin, who had a considerable lead on Danny. When Danny made it to the jet, he felt something was wrong. They were beginning to turn back towards the city, when Danny felt his insides begin to burn once more. He slowly started to drop, which caused Robin to look back in the cockpit.

Danny flew straight down until he reached the ocean, where he leveled out and slowed down considerable. He passed out in mid-air, and landed in the ocean. After a few seconds, he reopened his eyes, and began to paddle back to the tower. He was on the beach when Robin returned, having landed the plane at some point.

He knelt down and said, "I'm sorry! I was just messing with you, we were going to fly back and board a bigger jet!"

Danny threw up a bit, then said, "Why are you hazing me!? Last night with the training room, then my door! NOW THIS!"

Robin helped him to his feet and said, "I didn't tamper with your door…"

Danny calmed a bit, then asked, "Am I going to be forced to stay here?"

Robin sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Until we are certain that you aren't losing your powers, I guess we have no choice."

The two limped back to the tower, and Robin sent Danny straight to the sick bay.

End of Chapter

I've spent the last couple days sick, so this is all pretty much what I'm able to pump out. I spent a bit thinking about how to make Danny have an issue with his powers, but figured that Robin playing games with him would be the best way to make him have an issue. I was going to have him try to fly off the top of the tower, only to collapse. I decided against that because Robin wouldn't just let him go like that.

No spoilers.

Story: 2538

Total: 2715


	9. Radiance

Okay, update time. I was writing this story while taking an English class with heavy emphasis on written essays. Unfortunately, I couldn't juggle writing a big grade essay and this, so this story fell to the wayside. I'm back now, as the semester is finally over. So expect updates again every Sunday!

Nightshade

Danny sat in the medical wing of the tower on an observation table, wondering just how pissed he should be a Robin. At first glance, he thought the answer was completely livid, but after his anger simmered down a bit, he decided that Robin did present a problem that he wasn't aware of. Robin was in the other room talking with Cyborg and Raven, the two were displeased with how Robin was treating me, if their raised voices were anything to go by. He didn't really care about all that though. He put one hand on his gut when a tinge of pain shot through it.

Cyborg entered the room, but neither of the others dared to follow. He walked over to where Danny sat, and sighed. "Sorry about Robin, I've no idea what's gotten into him," Cy started.

Danny sighed and said, "I pissed him off this morning, but I didn't expect him to hold a grudge."

Cy nodded, before he said, "Normally he doesn't, but with how things went with our last prospect I wouldn't be too surprised. Anyway, take me through your morning. You never know what can be important from the insignificant details."

"I woke up, took a shower, then saw my eyes were completely bloodshot. They went back to normal, so Raven and I assumed that it was probably stress or something. We had tea to calm down, and I started to bare my soul on whether or not I'm going to stay. I guess I pissed Rob off when I was talking out loud, so he probably wanted to punish me. We went to the garage, only for him to speed off in a single person jet. I tried to follow him, only to fall from the sky. I think I may not be able to stay in ghost form for extended periods of time," Danny said, head firmly in his hands.

Cyborg nodded, and began to look at Danny's eyes. He looked for a couple moments, then stated, "We may need to bring you to a real hospital for an MRI."

A shot of panic tingled down Danny's spine.

NS-Fenton Works-NS

Maddie normally would have been waking up drunk around this time of the morning, but instead of spending her time in a bottle she decided to start packing a bag. In addition to packing, she wrote a note stating how she was going to go to Miami for a ghost convention. She placed it on Jack's side of the bed so that he would find it. She walked into their bathroom and stripped down. She washed and conditioned her hair before moving on to the rest of her body. For the first time in about a month, she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water rushing down her body. After getting out of the comfortably hot shower, she dried herself. After a few painful moments of avoiding eye contact with the mirror, she was dressed and ready to leave her home.

Picking her suitcase up from the bed, Maddie moved past her two children's rooms, before getting down to the ground floor. Once there, she looked back through the house and sighed. She didn't like the thought of leaving in the middle of this, but maybe if she cleared her head, she would be able to move past all this. She held back a tear, before walking out of the home.

NS-Titans Tower-NS

"Is this even necessary?!" Danny screamed in panic. He feared what the doctors would find out about him.

"It may be the only way Danny," Cyborg urged, hoping that Danny would seriously consider his options.

Danny would have been in complete turmoil, had it not been for Raven entering the room and stating, "I did a scan of his head this morning, and I can attest that whatever this is, it isn't in his brain."

"Okay, Ray, what would you suggest we do then?" Cyborg inquired, giving her a quizzical look.

"We have him transform, then we have him essentially do the same thing again, but on a much safer way," Raven monotoned.

"I don't think that we'll be able the same stimulus, but it's worth a shot…" Cyborg started, before looking over to the doorway sliding open to reveal a red and green costume. "I don't think it's a good…" Cyborg began, only to be cut off by Robin.

"I want to explain why I've been harder on him than he deserves. I want to tell him about _her,_ " Robin supplied.

Each of the titans looked on to Danny, who just nodded, but wondered who this _her_ was he had stated. It couldn't be anyone on the team, could it? All but Danny and Robin fled from the room, as if upset by something Robin had stated.

"I want to apologies, after last night, I was curious about how fast you were. I put you in danger without realizing that you were even sick, but that isn't an excuse for my actions…" Robin began, but it was Danny's turn to speak.

"I… My mind is racing, dude. I don't even know what to say, or how to act around you right now! I'm mad that you're treating me like a guanine pig, but at the same time I'm glad you did," Danny said that last part just loud enough, but much quieter than the beginning. Taking a shaky breath, "It doesn't excuse you, but I am thankful you did what you did. Without your pushing and prodding, I might have collapsed at some other point."

"You're welcome?" Robin said confused. He expected the kid to react much more aggressively, or at least tell him to 'Fuck off.' He looked back to Danny, and said, "Transform, and attempt to stay in that form for as long as you can. I'll tell you all about Terra."

Danny, now curious about Terra, obliged Robin by transforming. "Will this be enough?" Danny asked.

Robin shook his head, and said, "We're going to have a sparing match. That should get your adrenaline going enough to match the circumstances that happened the first time."

Danny smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

NS-Training Floor-NS

Back in the room from the night before, Cyborg, Phantom, Raven, and Robin all stood getting ready. Danny was sure that he would enjoy the fight. He wasn't going to hold back on Robin for this, and he could tell Robin knew it.

"This is only until you collapse, Danny," Raven stated.

Danny and Robin both nodded, and with that the two dropped into fighting stances. The tension could be felt between the two, but dialed up higher than the night before.

Robin noticed that Danny was calm, and furthermore, had a much more serious defense. Robin grabbed his retractable bo-staff from his back, and extended it with a flick of his wrist. He gestured for Danny to attack.

Danny dug his heals into the ground, and shot from the spot he was in lightning fast. Turning intangible, he flew right through a calculated swing of the staff from Robin, and stopped with a small gust of wind continuing from his sudden velocity shift. Danny dropped his intangibility, and extended out his hand with an ecto-ray at the ready.

Robin turned quickly to see Danny, but caught the teen off guard when he moved his head and staff as one. Batting the teen's arm out of the way, a green blast whizzed past Robins head. The two started a close quarters brawl, and from what Robin could tell he was winning. It boiled down to Robin's skills with martial arts being better than Danny's brute force tactic.

'That's it!' Danny screamed in his head. He returned intangible, and with the staff going through his body, he jumped back to a safe distance. He turned invisible on landing, and began to formulate a plan. After a few moments, he decided on flying into the air, then strafe Robin with a few blasts. He levitated up, but when he went for the strafe, felt similar to how he felt before. He didn't say anything, but instead turned visible again, and slowly floated down.

'Is he trying to catch me off guard?' Robin thought, getting ready for an attack. Before Danny hit the ground, a hand shot up to his face as his entire body lurched. Robin dropped his staff as he rushed towards the teen. As he reached the ghostly teen, the kid hurled on the floor. All the titans in the room were now a few feet from the ghostly teen.

Danny looked down at the grotesque display of bile, however nothing concrete displayed itself. "Sorry guys," he apologized.

"It's alright dude. At least you are still in your ghost form," Cyborg stated.

"I think that whatever this is, it isn't entirely connected to your powers," Robin observed aloud.

Danny nodded, but didn't say anything as Raven moved forward. As she placed her hands on him, he felt calm flow through him. He also noticed that his gut now didn't feel as taxed, which made him sigh in relief.

She let go of him, then said, "I think this is a side effect of the poison. My guess is that you're still suffering from the blood blossom, however you should make a recovery seeing as you are still in your ghost form. My recommendation is that you avoid being in your ghost form for the time being."

Danny nodded, then transformed back to his human form. Robin put a hand on his shoulder, then said, "I'm still going to Amity. You don't have to go, but if you do then Raven is going with us."

Danny simply nodded again…

NS-A few hours later-NS

Danny shifted uncomfortably in the VTOL jet that the titans had. He didn't necessarily enjoy flying as much anymore, mostly because he was used to flying unaided in his ghost form. He looked back to see Raven sleeping, or perhaps meditating, while Robin flew the craft. It didn't surprise Danny that Robin knew how to fly, but he could tell the titan was on edge.

"So, how did you get into all of this?" Danny inquired.

"I was always interested in flying planes," Robin slyly avoided the context of the question.

"No, I mean the hero business," Danny narrowed his previous question.

"I'd rather not get into that dude. Back then isn't good times," Robin dodged.

"How about a question for a question?" Danny goaded.

"It's not that I don't want to answer, but my life is intertwined with Batman from my early years, and before that my parents died when I was young. I'd rather not have to remember all that," Robin answered.

"How about that person you were going to tell me about?" Danny asked.

Robin nodded, and then said, "We had a friend called Terra. She said it was her name, but I assumed it was fake. She was a prospective titan that we took into our home; however, it didn't work out in the long run. She had teamed up with one of our enemies, and we had been tracking her down ever since."

"So, she broke your trust," Danny stated.

"You could say that. Anyway, we are about thirty minutes out from Amity," Robin informed the two teens.

Danny turned to see a completely alert Raven, who simply nodded to the two others. Danny leaned forward and said, "Land in the woods in about 5 minutes. We will have to walk the rest of the way to not arouse suspicion."

Robin nodded, then in five minutes the plane had vertically descended to the ground. As the three teens hit the ground, Robin and Danny exited the craft. A few moments later, Raven exited wearing a black hoodie, knee high black steel toe boots, and a skirt. Danny almost had to slap himself, thinking that she looked exactly like Sam.

Robin entered again, but his return wasn't as dramatic. He was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and his mask. He also had a robin logo on the hoodie.

NS-One Hour Later-NS

It took the three almost forty minutes to make it to the city, then another twenty to make it all the way passed the gated community, which Sam lived in, until they reached Tuckers house.

Robin walked up to the door, and knocked. Danny hid behind the two titan, and pondered what he would say. Tuckers dad opened the door, and asked, "May I help you?"

"I'm Robin with the Teen Titans," Robin began, bringing out a JLA badge. "I'm here to discuss with your family about a data hack that happened earlier from this address. May we come in?" Robin spoke formally.

Mr. Foley opened the door wider, holding in his anger, as he spoke calmly, "Of course."

As the two walked into the home, Danny stood still. Robin turned around and said, "You coming?"

Danny shook the absurdity out of his head, and followed passed Mr. Foley, mouthing sorry to him.

After a few pleasantries, the two titans, the Foleys and Danny all were sitting in the living room. Tuckers eyes were wide at the sight of Danny with the Teen Titans, even if he was too awe inspired to speak.

Robin began the meeting with, "Mr. Foley, I would like a tour of the house, to see all the electronics in your home. If our monitor picked up the right address, whatever electronic component that attached itself to our network would be completely bricked."

Mr. Foley nodded, and said, "Tucker, give the man a tour of the house."

"Raven stay here, Danny with me," Robin ordered.

As the teens got away from the rest of the family, Danny asked to Tucker, "Did you hack the Titans?"

"What are you doing with them?" Tucker asked in a hushed, but excited manner.

"Later, just take us to your computer," Danny said.

Tucker led Danny and Robin upstairs, then straight to the computer. He said, "I just wanted to know where you were dude. You were gone for two days! Your family is completely worried about you!"

Danny nodded, and said, "I was attacked by my mom. She thinks that I'm possessing myself."

Tucker looked down and said, "Dude, that's rough. Are you going to…"

"How did you hack the titans?" Robin asked.

"I intercepted your guys IP address. I learned that Danny was on the west coast when my computer got bricked," Tucker answered.

Robin plugged in a flash drive, then booted the PC back up. No problems in booting, but Robin looked back to the teen. "I'm going to have to take the hard drive. It's unfortunately a matter of a breach of security. If we find nothing stolen from us, we will return the drive in forty-eight hours," Robin stated.

"Damn…" was all Tuck could say. That was when Danny saw a shimmer of green energy shift through the air. He looked out of the window, and noticed a pulse slowly shift from the direction of his home. The pulses quickened, until he saw a green flash. Danny was in panic mode as he transformed, and with all his might put up a ghost shield as wide as he could muster…

End of chapter.

So I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now. When I came back to it, I found it a bit bare bones, so I polished it up before sending it on its way. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll write more for the next update this Sunday.


	10. Wail

With this chapter, we are going to change gears.

Nightshade

NS-Secret Location-NS

A man with short, black hair sat at his computer desk pouring over tons of files. His green eyes flitted over two files in particular, both boys with extraordinary talents. One had the strength and stamina to become an excellent replacement, the other had abilities that would clear his debts to the league of assassins. After a few moments, he closed the files entirely. He pointedly hated how little information there was on his little debt clearer.

He opened a command prompt, and did two key strokes. The prompt opened a spoof of the Titans Tower security system. He searched for evidence of the two he desired, only to see older footage of the sorceress and his two teens flying away. Infuriated, he searched through the databases the titans had, but came up without any relevant information. Deciding there wasn't anything more he could glean from the Titans, he closed the prompt.

"Where are you three off to?" the younger than expected voice broke from the man's lips.

Slade opened the internet and began to search for any mention of his intended target, Danny Phantom. Nothing popped up in any search engine that gave him information he wasn't already aware of. It was almost as if the information was combed through, and all he was getting were the crackpot theories or message boards from the leading scientists attempting to explain his phenomenon. The more he looked through the information, the more it seemed too well engineered.

"Couldn't be…" the man muttered, before typing in Danny Phantom in another language. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. So, he tried again in another language. It wasn't until he typed Phantom's name in Sanskrit that he found a message board online that had students in a message board talking about the ghostly teen. He took the name Dash Baxter, deciding that if this teen knew about Phantom, then he would probably have some idea about where the Phantom was from. His search gave some information about Amity Park, which has the highest number of unnatural phenomena in the country. A smile broke onto the man's lips.

His search found its way onto a board by two local scientists in the field of study on ghosts. They had a wealth of information on all sorts of ghosts, but one field elated the man. Danny Phantom wasn't based in Jump City, but instead originally in Amity Park if the Fenton's were anything to go by. He did some more research on Madeline and Jack Fenton which confirmed themselves as reliable sources.

The man tuned into the Amity Park News agency hoping to see his target, only to be met with the off the air bars. His smile was completely gone now, so he turned to the national news, only to see that Amity Park had been destroyed in some sort of explosion. The explosion seemed to decimate most of the area around the city, save the outskirts and gated community. What was bizarre seemed to be where the explosion originated. The explosion happened around where the Fenton's used to live. The city was rubble and scorch marks now. He even heard the anchor talking about how flights as far as two hundred miles away were dropping from the sky because of the explosion. Many were speculating the explosion was really a dirty bomb.

"Well, shit…" was all the man got out before he thought back to a week ago…

NS-Flashback-NS

The man didn't know what to expect when he fell into lava. His flesh was boiling while the pain he expected to come never came. He saw tons of black, but suddenly awoke in a pool of green. Had he died and become a ghost like he'd read about so many years prior. It wasn't until an ancient man with a young face broke the silence.

"I see you are finally alive again, Wilson," The ancient man said.

The man recognized the voice, and felt his face tense up. "Raz Al Gual, always a pleasure. I thought you'd wanted me dead, did you have a change of heart?" Slade replied.

"What's the saying, you can't get blood from a stone? That's all you were to the living for the last year. Cold as a stone…" Raz retorted.

"That it then? Looking to kill me yourself?" Slade asked, feeling the rush of adrenaline to fight. He noticed how his voice sounded, and when he opened his eyes, he felt disoriented.

"The Lazarus Pit has many unique abilities that one would find unnatural. I've been alive for so long that I've seen the Crusades, the fall of the Byzantine, the fall of the Mongol, the fall of the Ottoman, the fall of the Soviet, and now the fall of my own health. The pit is killing me now, and now I find it time to pick a successor…" Raz explained.

"I'd say I'm honored, but I'm not exactly into the whole cult like behavior…" Slade began only to be cut off by Raz.

"I'm not looking for you to be my successor, but instead I hear whispers of a boy who would make an excellent successor. He has so many exotic abilities that would serve the League of Shadows well. Find him. Bring him to me, and all of your slights against me will be forgiven," Raz bargained.

"Don't you have an entire organization to look for some boy? Not that I'm complaining, but why use me at all?" Slade asked.

"I've found it difficult to find the boy, and while it's true I have the resources to find the boy, I can't risk sending the league in on this. If they learned of my choice to make him the next Raz al Gual, I fear they would not accept of their leader. I fear my choice may tear the league apart…" Raz explained.

Slade sighed while mulling over his options. He could try to fight his way out, but he didn't like his odds going up against the entire league of shadows. He decided to choose the path of least resistance, "What's the boys name?"

"Danny Phantom," Raz said while turning around. A smile crept across Raz's face.

NS-Deathstroke's Hideout-NS

Slade shook those memories away from the front of his head. He got up from his desk, and moved over to a full body mirror. He couldn't get over how young that the Lazarus pit made him, and the fact that it made his eye return. He smiled loving the youth of his new body, and then moved over to the manikin that wore his new combat armor. The new design had replaced the steel with a orange carbon fiber composite that was as durable at a three quarters the weight, his body armor had been replaced with an experimental dragon scale armor set, and all his holsters have been incorporated into the suit. The only thing that remained the same were his boots, gloves, and black and orange mask.

He donned the armor, and prepared himself for a late night trip to Amity Park…

NS-Amity Park-NS

Danny opened his eyes again after a short blackout to the frightened looks of the Foleys. The two Titans attempting to comfort them. He reached up and pulled down some white bangs. "How long was I out?" Danny asked, pushing down some bile.

The Foleys all shot their eyes to Danny, who recoiled slightly at their faces.

"You've been out for a couple minutes, dude," came Tuckers reply.

Danny looked around the home, which the front of the house was completely gone. In fact, Danny could see nothing standing where the explosion had occurred. He paled and began to wonder how this happened. Then realization hit him.

He immediately bolted into the air towards where his home had used to be.

"Danny!" Cried Raven. Only for Robin to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go…" Robin said, looking down towards the ground. He couldn't shake the awe of what Danny had done. He formed a shield around the house as if it weren't a problem. He felt the fizzle of electricity in the air as green waves rushed all around them. Even if the shield got pushed back, Danny still protected those around him with little concern about his own safety. Even if the others didn't notice, Robin could feel the tears trickling down. He knew that Danny had probably just lost what was left of his family.

Robin went back to the Foleys, who were completely disheartened at the significant damage to their home. Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do, he moved to downstairs.

It was around a minute later that an extremely loud noise erupted from where the explosion had originated. It sounded almost like a humpback wail was being attacked, but somehow more. It sounded like a truly deep pain.

The rest of the family came down in tears.

"I wish you would have told us…" Came Mrs. Foley.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, mom. I wanted to, but Danny made us swear not to tell a soul," Tucker replied.

Raven walked next to Robin, and stated, "Tucker Foley told his parents about Danny's secret identity."

Robin nodded, knowing that this may be a bad situation. Before he could say anything, Tucker's phone went off. 'So there wasn't an EMP wave behind the blast,' Robin thought.

"Danny just saved us," Tucker answered.

Robin then thought, 'Great, more people know about his identity…'

"He came with the Teen Titans. Apparently, they found him. Is it safe at your house?" Tucker asked. After another short break, Tucker answered, "Our house is completely destroyed. I'm surprised it's still standing."

"We will see you in a few," Tucker said, ending the call.

"Sam said she could house us until we can find another home," Tucker told his parents.

"We will need to talk with her as well. We were going to talk with the two of you about Danny, but with all that's happened…" Robin started, but let the thought trail off. He then looked back and said, "You guys go to Sam's, I'll be here for when Danny returns."

As the rest of the family packed in silence, Robin sat on the front porch. After the family left, Robin continued to sit on that front porch. An hour later, when the house fell to the ground, Robin continued to sit on that porch. Danny returned shortly after that, eyes completely bloodshot green. He had been crying for the last hour, and Robin knew better than any what he was going through.

Robin stood and hugged the ghostly teen. When he broke from that hug, he said, "They went to Sam's house."

Danny nodded, and levitated into the air. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen," He said.

Robin got overshadowed, and felt his conscious get pushed all the way back into his head. He wasn't in control of his body, but could still see everything he was doing.

'What's happening!' Robin thought.

'I'm flying us to Sam's," Danny replied in Robin's head.

'You can hear my thoughts?' Robin asked, feeling violated.

'I can hear what you think, but I can't think about what you know. If that makes any sense… We're here.' Danny said, dropping to the ground, and giving control away to Robin. He transformed back to his human form.

"I'm sorry dude," Danny said as they walked over to the front door. With a sharp knock, the door swung open, and Sam jumped forward with a hug.

"Danny!" Sam screamed.

Danny began to weep uncontrollably. As Robin had guessed, nothing that stood in the way of the blast could survive. This meant that Danny's family was most likely gone.

When the two broke their hug, Danny said, "I want to tell you guys everything."

NS-One Hour Later-NS

"…And that's how I ended up here," Danny finished his story. He looked around the room full of teens. It was at this moment that Danny really saw just how similar that Sam and Raven were. It was almost surreal.

"Man," was all Tucker could manage.

"Danny, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Sam stated.

"Hold up, you mean to tell me that all of this happened because of your mother installing security cameras?" Tucker asked.

"I guess," Danny supplied.

"That's trippy!" Tucker replied.

"But there's one question on everyone's mind; who's the best titan?" Sam said, shooting eyeball daggers at Tucker.

Before they could get into their debate, Raven and Robin entered the room.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"They have a debate on who the best titan is. Sam says you are the best, while Tuck says that Cyborg is the best," Danny explained. The way that Raven looked down, Danny could almost swear that she was blushing.

"Who do you think is the best titan, Danny?" Robin asked, clearly jesting at the ghostly teen.

"I think that you all have strengths that can compliment the others weaknesses," Danny answered, evading the question entirely. He knew that his answer would be anticlimactic.

"So, time for the heavy stuff. Have you decided what you want to do? After a long talk with Sam's family, they would be happy to take you in. They are already housing the Foleys, so why not a Fenton too?" Robin informed.

"Yeah, dude. It'll be just like a big sleepover," Tucker said.

Danny began to cry a little, so he left the room. Sam punched Tuckers arm because of his insensitivity at the subject.

"This isn't a joke!" Sam said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Hopefully help him get through what just happened," Tuck said, rubbing his arm.

When Danny came back, he looked at all the teens in the room and sighed. His bloodshot eyes were pained, as he said, "I've made my decision. Sam, Tuck, I'm going back to Jump City where I will become a Teen Titan."

Both Sam and Tuck decided that if they were to have a favorite Titan, why not be Danny?

End of Chapter.

We all knew that Slade was going to make an appearance, but all is not as it seems. Deathstroke is probably one of my favorite villains, so it brings me joy to write about him. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to writing another for you all next week.


End file.
